the high school life
by makorra2
Summary: This is my first winx club fanfic so please read. Flora and roses mom dies when they were young, they now live were there grandparents and experience a lot of new things. Flora goes to a new highschool meets new people, new rivals. Will she find love? how will her high school life be? read to find out ! sorry if the summary stinks! FxH MxR TxT SxB SxB LxN
1. you can do it

**A/N hey guys, its Alex. This is my first winx club story, so please don't go hard on me :) Oh & please review. Peace, love yall3**

* * *

**Flora's P.O.V**

"Mom! Please don't go! Please mom! Rose and I need you, please please don't go!" I sobbed into my moms chest.

"Flora, please take good care of your sister. Just know that I love you guys with all my heart, and ill be watching over you two every single day. I love you, my beautiful flower."

My mom said. Her voice was weak, so very weak. She has had Cancer for a year now and the doctors have done everything they could. But everything thing they could do wasn't good enough.

"I love you too mom! Please don't go! You're a fighter, You can fight this!" I screamed. Then that's when her eyes started to close.

"No! NO! Mom don't go! Mom! MOM!" I screamed as the doctors and nurses came in and pulled me off of her and tried to revive her.

"Flora, were so sorry, w-" I cut him off.

"No!" I shouted

"Save your pitty, I don't want it, nor need it." I sobbed as I went out into the waiting room. I ran and hugged my grandparents and my little sister, Rose, who is only 3. She doesn't even understand that our mom is gone. On a permanent vacation.

"Flora we are so so sorry. Please know that she loved you guys so, so much." my grandmother said as she wiped the tears off my tan skin. We sat there for awhile and eventually I was the only one there, staring at my moms lifeless body.

**time skip ~two years~**

Rose and I are now living with our grandparents until I turn 18 and get enough money so me and Rose can move out.

Tomorrow is my first day of high school here in the city of L.A. I'm 17 now and Rose is now 5. I enrolled Rose into a school for talented kids.

"Come on Rosalinda, time for bed!" I whispered because my grandparents were asleep.

"Flora! My name is Rose!" she pouted.

"Awwey, come on my little munchkin." My soft, quiet voice said, and I lifted her up. I carried her up the stares and put her in the bigger guest room, because she has more stuff then I do.

"Goodnight my sweet flower, get some rest. Tomorrow is the first day at your new school!" I exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, Goodnight flora." she whispered. As her head hit her pillow she fell asleep very quickly.

"Goodnight, beautiful." I whispered and kissed her on her forehead. I went up to my room, everything was already set up. I walked over to my window to shut the curtains, when I say a guy. He had long midnight blue hair and his bangs were in his face.

The thing was, he was shirtless, with a towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up and saw me staring. I blushed and quickly shut the curtains.

I looked over to my moms picture on my nightstand.

"Goodnight mom, I love you." I said and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up to my alarm clock and checked the time, 6:30. Rose's school starts at 7:15 and my school starts at 7:30. I got up and turned on the shower. I slipped my small tan body in the shower and let the warm water overcome me.

After about 10 minutes I jumped out and got dressed. Since its august its kind of chilly so I dressed warm. I put on a white shirt that had a gray peace sign on it. Normal blue color skinny jeans, a green scarf, and my black leather jacket that did not cover my whole upper torso, it stopped at my belly button. To top it off I put on tall black UGG boots.

I put on my normal makeup, eyeliner on the top and bottom, mascara, and cherry lip gloss. I had my blonde bangs to the sides of my face and my hair tumbling down in waves. I opened up my curtains to see that boy getting ready to leave._ I wonder if he goes to my school. _I thought to myself. I grabbed my blue jansport book bag with white tulips on it.

I walked to the bedroom next to mine and knocked on the door.

"Rosalinda, are you ready? Do you have your uniform on?" I asked.

"Yes Flo, im ready." I heard as I opened her door.

"Alright lets go my little munchkin, make sure you grab a fruit on the way out." I said as we walked out to my car. We drove to her school and we walked to the front desk.

"Hi, Were looking for the first grade teacher." I said to the lady.

"Are you Rosalinda Linphea?" she questioned.

"Yes ma'am" Rose said sweetly. Yes! She came with manners! Im so proud.

"Okay go straight down this hall and turn right." The lady said.

We walked down the hall and into the classroom.

"Hi Rose! Im Mrs. Melenoski, but you can call me Mrs. M." She said sweetly.

"Alright my little munchkin, give me a goodbye kiss." I said as I my cheek lightly.

"Goodbye Flora, I love you." She said running off to a girl with long midnight blue hair in two pigtails.

"I love you too sweetie, have a good day." I said giggling.

"Okay so I told the class not to mention your mothers death, and im so very sorry." Mrs.M said.

"Thank you so much." I said smiling.

"Okay class, we need to get Rose a buddy." Mrs. M said.

"OOOo! I will! I will!" the girl that Rose is playing with said.

"Thank you Jamie that is very nice of you."

"Okay well I gotta go to school now, I will pick her up later." I said smiling then walked out to my car.

I drove to school and walked inside.

"Eww look at the new girl, she is totally ugly." I heard some voices say I ignored them and walked to my locker and got my books out. I looked down at my schedule and I had Spanish with Mrs. Griselda.

I walked to the class and right before I was getting ready to sit down Two girls came up to me. One knocked the books out of my hand and the other pushed me to the ground. My books scattered every where as well as my phone.

"What the fuck." I growled, not meaning to curse.

"Look at the newbie, such a loser." One of them said.

"Back the fuck off Brittany and her little follower." A girl with firery red hair spat, With three other girls were behind her. They were all very pretty. The girl I assume was Brittany and her follower went back to their seats.

"Hi im Bloom." the girl said helping me up.

"Hi im Layla" the girl with brown hair said handing me my books.

"Hey im stella" The girl with blonde hair said handing me my phone.

"Hey im flora, and thanks you guys." i said sweetly.

"No problem," they all said.

"Come sit with us." Bloom said as we walked to the back row.

"Let me see your schedule." stella said. I handed her my schedule and she squealed.

"Okay girls listen up, Flora has Spanish with us, 2nd period she has gym with us and the guys, 3rd period we all have lunch and then she has math with Musa and I" Stella said cheered.

"Musa?" I questioned.

"Ya shes really cool." Bloom said.

"hey girls, Flora should totally be in the Winx with us." Layla said.

"Winx?" i questioned again.

"Ya its are little click, the guys are in it with us to but they don't like to call there selves 'the winx'" Stella said.

"And not to brag but we are the most popular people in the school, That's why Brittany and her little side kick are rude, and plus shes always trying to go out with helia, but he would never go out with her." Stella said.

"Ha ha, she sounds desperate to me." I laughed.

"I can tell we are gonna be really good friends." Layla said.

"That's what I was just thinking!" Bloom said. We all laughed.

"So will you?" Stella questioned.

"Will I..?"

"Will you join the Winx, silly?!" She laughed.

"Oh, of course, I would love to!" I said.

Spanish went by in know time and then we were in gym. Beings that its the first day back to school, the coach let us go outside and have some freetime.

I walked over to the bleachers where bloom was waving at me to come over.

"Okay Everyone this is Flora, She is a new member of the winx!" stella cheered.

"Hey guys." I said blushing.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Hows it going?"

"Sup"

"Hello"

I heard.

"Okay flora, this is Tecna and Musa, and you all ready Know Bloom and Layla, and of course Me!" she said and everyone laughed.

"This is Timmy, Tecnas boyfriend. This is Riven, Musas boyfriend. This is Nabu, Layla's Boyfriend. This is sky, Blooms boyfriend. This is Brandon, my shnookums, And last but not least, Helia." Stella finally finished letting out a breath.

Helia, that's the boys name that i saw last night. He smiled and waved slightly, I blushed and smiled at him. We all hung out for the rest of the period, exchanging numbers and telling each other things about ourselves.

Then lunch came around and we all walked to the cafeteria together.

"Did you enjoy the view earlier?" I heard a deep voice questioned behind me. It was Helia. I started Blushing madly and he chuckled.

"Don't sweat it, i was joking." he chuckled as we got in line.

* * *

**A/N well i hoped you guys enjoyed! next chapter will probably be up later! please review! stay strong! :)3**


	2. talking through the window

**A/N Hey guys its alex. Before I start chapter 2 i want to give a special thanks to EvilBloom. Her review made me smile. A lot. And also a special thanks to my other viewers. Enjoy & Peace out (:**

* * *

**Flora's P.O.V:**

"Would you like a burger Flora?" Ramona, the lunch lady, asked.

"No thank you Ramona, Im a vegetarian. But can i have a salad instead?" i asked kindly.

"Sure here you go." Ramona said. I said a sweet thanks and headed back to the lunch table.

"Hey Flo!" I heard Musa say.

"Hey Musa, and everyone." I said. We all were talking about are plans for this weekend.

"Hey, How about you girls come to my house, and we can have a sleepover, Friday night." i asked, taking a bite of my salad.

"That's an awesome idea! And then Saturday we can go -" Stella was cut off.

"Shopping! yay!" everyone said in a boring voice. I giggled.

"What? Shopping is totally fun!" stella said. We all laughed.

"Okay Flora, How about we all walk to your house, After school on Friday?" Bloom said.

"Sounds good." I said and smiled. Then I had just happen to turn my head to see Helia smiling at me and then went back to sketching.

I blushed and asked, "Helia, can i see what your drawing?" i asked. He looked up at me smiled and said.

"Nope, Not today. But Someday when its done, maybe ill show you then." Helia said then winked. I blushed, madly.

"They are totally gonna go out!" I heard stella said to Bloom.

"I heard that!" i said and they laughed.

"So i have math next, who else does?" i asked as an open question.

"Brandon, Musa, and i have math next." Riven said.

"Even though you probably are, you can walk with us if you'd like." Brandon said.

"Ya i will, thanks." I said as the bell rang.

"We will call you later, Flo" Bloom said as we left the cafeteria.

"Aww look at the poor new girl, such a shame shes to ugly to have any friends." Brittany said.

"Actually Brittany she does have friends, and i think your jealous. Counting how many times you kept staring at her at lunch!" Musa shouted.

"Oh and one other thing, Don't be mad because she friends with guys that actually wanna talk to her." Musa said gesturing to Brandon and Riven. With That we left.

"Flo, you cant let that little tramp, walk all over you like that. You Have to stand up to her Flo! Show her whos boss!" Musa said and everyone laughed. Once we entered math class, all four of us walked to the last row. I sat in the middle of Brandon and Musa, and Riven sat on the other side of Musa.

Riven whispered something in her ear that made her blush and giggle. They kissed and then they were interrupted by the teacher.

"Mrs. Melody, Mr. Carter, this is the first time and the last time i will be telling you this. No PDA!"

"Yes Mrs. Faragonda." Musa said.

"Whatever." Riven replied.

Riven started playing with Musa's long midnight blue hair that was in a ponytail with her fringe to the side. She grabbed Rivens hand and held it.

"So what brings you to Magix High School?" Brandon asked, trying to start a conversation.

"okay well 2 years ago when I was 15 and my little sister rose was 3, our mother died of cancer. I finished my freshman and sophomore year at my old school and i stayed with my ant and uncle, Then when i turned 17 i moved here to live with our grandparents." i finished letting out a breath.

"Oh, wow. I know how you feel, my mom died last year. But may i ask, what happened to your dad?" Brandon said. I sighed.

"He left 1 year after rose was born, i don't know were the hell he went, but honestly i don't care." i said and Brandon let out a little chuckle. The rest of math went by pretty fast but i did have to get some help from Riven because believe it or not he is the best one at math in the grade.

I said my goodbye to the girls and the guys and began my walk home. Then a Black Mustang pulled up. Helia.

"Need a ride?" Helia asked, smiling brightly.

"Sure, Thank you helia" i smiled giving him a big hug. He laughed then i pulled away.

"hey i hope you don't mind, but i have to pick my little sister up from her school." Helia said.

"Oh i have to too. Does she go to the elementary school that's for talented kids?"

"Yeah she does. That's weird" Helia said. We drove to the school and both got out.

"Flora!"

"Helia!"

"Flora meet my new best friend, Jamie!" Rose said.

"Helia meet my best friend, Rose!" Jamie said.

"Um flora, This is my little sister, Jamie." Helia said.

"And this is Rose." I said. We all laughed and drove home talking about random things.

"Thanks for the ride Helia!" I smiled and waved.

"No problem." Helia smiled and waved back.

"Bye Jamie!"

"Bye Rose!"

They said and hugged. Helia and i laughed and then he drove next door because we live next to each other.

"Grandma, today was the best day ever!" i said as i ran upstairs.

"Nice to here Flora!" My grandmother said. After i finished homework i went downstairs to eat dinner. Then i put rose to bed and Went into the shower. After i got out i put on a blue tank top and white shorts.

I looked out my window and saw Helia. I waved and he waved back. He lifted up his window and so did i.

"Hey" i said.

"Hi, So are sisters are best friends huh?" Helia said.

"Ya i guess so." I said. And then we continued having small conversations.

"Okay well im going to bed. Goodnight Helia." i smiled.

"Goodnight, Flora." Helia said and smiled and winked. I blushed and shut my window. I layed down on my bed and looked at the picture of my mom.

"I hope your proud of me mom, goodnight." i whispered and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N hey guys im sorry if this chapter was boring but next chapter will be up later, i gotta go run some errands. Peace out:) stay strong3**


	3. Do you love me?

**Flora P.O.V:**

It was finally Friday and I just got up and im getting dressed. I put on a red coco-cola shirt that stopped right above my belly button, Black skinny jeans, red low-top converses, and my black leather jacket.

I had my hair in a high ponytail, and my bangs to the side of my face. I had on my normal make-up. I grabbed my book bag and headed for the window. Beings that Rose rides with Helia's mom, Mrs. Knightly, and Jamie to school now, sometimes I ride with Helia. I jumped out my window onto the tree, and knocked on his window.

He smiled that beautiful, charming smile that I love. I think im in love with him. Whoa. Flora stop. You are not in _love_ with Helia. He probably doesn't feel the same way about you anyhow. I thought to my self.

He walked over and opened up the window and I jumped in.

"Good Morning Dork." He said to me. He calls me that all the time. I love it.

"Good Morning Loser." I said. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Okay so there was a change of plans today, Stella called me last night and she told me to call you and tell you.. but uhh.. i sorta fell asleep." Helia said blushing a very faint Blush And rubbing that back of his neck.

"Don't sweat it , its alright, so what are we doing tonight?" I asked laying down on his bed. Ever since we met we've been hanging out a lot at his house and occasionally my house.

"Were gonna ride to school With Musa and Riven and were going to spend the weekend at Stella's House. She is having a party on Saturday so we all just decided to stay there the weekend." Helia said picking up a pillow off the floor and threw it at me.

"Hey!" I giggled and threw it back.

"But stella's parents actually are gonna let her have a party?" i asked.

"Flo, your such a dork. Stella's Parents are out of town. So as always Stella Solaria always has a party." Helia said and sat down next to me.

"Okay 1 im not a dork, your a dork bub, and 2 Riven just texted me, he said there here." I said as i got up to walk away but Helia grabbed my wrist and spun me back to him. We were so close i could feel his breath on my nose because im shorter then him.

He Started leaning in closer until are foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and waiting for the moment I've been dreading for since i realized i liked him.

"Your forgot you book bag." He said as he handed me my book bag and winked while smirking, he knew what i was waiting for. I blushed Madly and ran down his stairs and out the door.

I slipped into the back seat with Musa and Helia got in the front with Riven.

"God you guys to so long. What the hell were you doing? Oh i know, You guys were making out!" Riven said laughing. I felt my face heat up again.

"Babe! Knock it off!" Musa said and hit him playfully.

"Aww come on babe, you have to admit, they would make a cute couple!" Riven said.

"Ya you guys would!" Musa said. I looked at Helia, he wasn't even Blushing. God! This kid never blushes.

"Flora and i are just friends." Helia stated calmly. I looked down, i felt tears in my eyes.

"Its Okay flo, he probably doesn't mean it." Musa whispered. All i did was nod.

All my classes went by pretty fast and I was really feeling down about what helia said. Musa told the girls so they know why I was feeling this way.

I was in the cafeteria and I was getting ready to go sit with the group when Brittany, her sidekick, and I guess her boyfriend walked in front of me.

"Aww look at poor little flora, are you upset because your a loner?" Brittany said. I was really not in the god damn mood for this.

"Brittany get the fuck out of my way, im really not in the mood for this." I spat and tried to walk by but she pushed me back.

"Aw are you sad that you mommy committed suicide o she could get away from you, because she wasn't as lucky as your dad?" Brittany smirked. That was it! Im done being nice to this Bitch!

I swung and hit her in her face. She stepped back. I thought I was in the clear until her boyfriend punched me in the stomach.

"AHHGG!" I screamed in agony.

"Flora!" The first thing I saw was riven. A couple days ago I found out that riven has a weak spot for me, he told me im like a little sister that he never had.

Riven ran over and started beating the guy up and Brandon too.

"Flora!" The girls and Helia ran over to me while Sky, timmy, and Nabu had to pull Brandon and riven off of the guy

"Flora! Are you okay?!" Helia asked picking me up. Even though im in total pain I still don't feel like talking to him.

"Im fine helia, don't touch me. You don't care about me so pretend to now!" I screamed at him, tears falling freely as I ran to the bathroom.

A couple minutes later the girls came in.

"Aww sweetie come mere." bloom said sitting on the floor hugging me.

"Flora just know that riven and Brandon really beat that guy up, and musa and layla beat the shit out of Amber and Brittany!" Stella said. I laughed and wiped my tears.

"And I explained to Helia how much of a dick he was to you in the car earlier." Musa said.

"Thanks girls, I really love you guys!" I cried as I hugged all of them.

"Aww Flo, we love you too!" Bloom and Stella said.

"Girls can you get out for a second, I need to talk to Flora." Helia said as he walked in the bathroom.

"You do realize your in the girls bathroom right?" Bloom spat, clearly angry at him.

Helia grabbed my hand and even though im doubting my feelings for him, I felt a surge of electricity flow up my arm.

He led me to the roof of the school. I snatched my hand away from his and sat down on the edge with my feet hanging off.

"Look, Flora I really care about you, im just to shy to admit my feelings toward you. I know what your thinking, How could the great courter back Helia Knightly be afriaid of feelings!? Well im admitting it! Flora Linphea, Im totally in love with you, I have been since the first day I met you." **(pretend that shes been there for about 2 months now)**

"You.. you.. your, in.. in... love with, ... me?" I stuttered.

"Does this answer your question?" Helia said and kissed me. It was slow and full of passion. Once we broke apart I started talking.

"But why me? Why don't you want a beautiful girl like Brittany?" I asked.

"Because Brittany isn't you. Flora I love you. I love your personality, I love the way your so motherly with kids, I like how your outgoing and fun to be with, I like how your not afraid to be yourself. So will you be my girlfriend?" Helia said.

Yes! yes! Yes! I was like litterly doing the happy dance inside.

I smiled brightly. "Yes!" I exclaimed excitedly. He beamed.

"Now come on lets get back to the group." He said.

"Nope you owe me! You gotta give me a piggy back ride all the way there." I said and giggled.

"Your lucky I love you." he groaned and I jumped up on his back and kissed him on the cheek.

We finally got there.

"Aww guys look!" stella screamed and everybody looked and smirked.

"See we all knew that you liked Flora , Helia." Sky said.

"Ya ya be quiet." Helia said and out me down.

"Alright come on dork" Helia said grabbing my hand and walking out to rivens car. There was only 5 minutes left of the last period so we just decided to head to Stellas house now.

* * *

**A/N im sorry if you guys didn't want them together so quickly but trust me there will be a lot more things between them! review! & stay strong3 love yall:)**


	4. our own little party

**A/N Hey guys, im thinking about doing another winx club story and riven and musa. what do you think? tell me in the reviews!**

* * *

**Flora's P.O.V:**

We finally got to Stella's house because we had to pick up our sisters and drop them off. We were talking, and hanging out. "Come on girls, lets go get our pj's on!" Stella squealed.

We all laughed and I kissed helia on the cheek. But as I was going up the stares I heard Brandon Sky and Riven say to Helia:

"Bro, you know were all brothers and we all love each other, But if you brake flora's heart, I might have to brake your face. She is like a little sister to me and I love her to death." Riven said and I blushed. It was true, he was like my big brother and I love him too.

"Ya shes like my little sister too but Her and riven are closer, but I still care about her." Brandon said.

"Ya, shes like my best friend, But don't hurt her bro, You need to know that she really loves you." Sky said.

They all pushed each other around playfully and went back to talking to Timmy and Nabu.

We all got changed in the same room because were like sisters and were all girls.

I put on a comfy top the ended a couple inches under my bra, that was white and had black scratch marks type things on it, and it was low cut so it showed a little bit of cleavledge. For bottoms I had on tight black booty shorts that said 'badass' on the back of them in white. I took out my hair and left it down.

Musa was wearing red booty shorts and a white crop top the said 'yolo' and her hair was in two long pigtails.

Bloom was wearing a tight white tank top with blue booty shorts that said 'peace out' and had her hair in a high ponytail.

Stella was wearing and orange shirt that ended right above her belly button and said 'fuck off' in black, with black booty shorts and her hair was down like mine.

Layla and tecna had to leave because there parents wanted them to come home because they didn't really like stella, because they got into a MAJOR fight with her neighbor and so they just went to timmy and Nabu's place. But they will be back for the party tomorrow so it was just the eight of us.

**No P.O.V:**

"Wow girls we look HOT!" Bloom said.

"I totally agree!" Stella said.

"The guys will totally gonna have there mouths hanging down." Musa said.

"Guys, I don't understand why we never realized we look this good." Flora said.

We all walked down the stairs and the guys looked at us. Jaw dropped.

"Sweetie close your mouth before you catch a fly." Flora said and kissed helia on the cheek.

"Well im sorry my girlfriend looks absolutely sexy, and may I say, badass totally suits you." he whispered in my ear. He was talking about my ass. I giggled and blushed.

"Hey guys lets play truth or dare!" Bloom said. We all got in a circle and the girls started whispering to each other.

"Okay girl I got a plan" stella whispered.

"Were gonna dare them to take there shirt and shorts off." she said.

"Oo! and lets make them model!" Flora whisper/shouted.

"Yeasss! okay girls meeting over!" bloom said.

We all got back in the circle and smirked at the guys.

"Okay guys, truth or dare?" stella asked.

"Dare" they all replied.

"We dare you to take your shirts and shorts off!" Bloom said.

"And you guys have to model for us!" Flora said and all girls smiled while the guys smirked.

They stood up and and threw there shirts and shorts at us.

"Whooo!" Musa and Flora cheered swinging there boyfriends shirts around.

They all lined up in front of us. Riven started kissing his biceps witch made musa go crazy. Brandon kept blowing Kisses to stella and she Kept pretending to catch them. Helia and Sky were flexing the biceps causing me and Bloom to cheer.

"Wooo! Best Guy Models ever!" Bloom shouted. Everyone laughed and the guys put there shorts back on and left there shirts off. The game went on for a while and so we decided to play a drinking game.

"Okay guys were gonna play never have I ever."

"okay"

Flora got up and turned on the radio and then went back and sat on Helia's lap.

"Okay, Never have I ever... Hot wired a car." Riven said.

Riven, Sky, Bloom, And Flora had to take a shot.

"What! flora you hot wired a car before?" Stella said.

"Yeah stell, it was me and Bloom. We Hot wired Brittanys car and drove it into amber's car. Don't you remember?" Flora said.

"Oh yeah That was funny as hell." Musa said laughing. **(Okay pause, Flora is still a sweet heart in this story but she also is a badass and isn't such a goody goody but she still is good, but not as much)**

"Okay never have I ever, Kissed a Collage boyyyy!" Bloom said.

All girls had to drink to that, and this is strong stuff that there drinking.

All the guys faces turned a light shade of red from jealousy.

"Don't worry, your waaaay hotter then him riv." Musa said.

"Its okay sweetie, you know your the only one I love." Flora said and winked at helia.

The game went on like that and everyone was pretty much drunk.

"Hey flo! come dance with meeee!" Bloom shouted when the song undressed came. Bloom turned the radio all the way up and all the everybody was dancing.

And then flora walked over to Helia and wrapped her arms around his neck when her favorite part came on and she started singing to him:

_**"It was just another Friday night**_

_**then I saw you, it was stupid, I got stupefied**_

_**Now I got you here**_

_**im unwrapping you slowly**_

_**another button and some more of you is showing**_

_**and it all started with**_

_**Hi my name is, whatever you call me**_

I kissed him quickly then went to go dance with bloom while singing.

_**Hi my name is**_

_**whatever you call me**_

_**so lets get undressed cause you look a little lonely**_

_**Ill make you scream, ill make you laugh**_

_**Cover your body**_

_**with my autograph**_

_**So lets get undressed**_

_**cause your driving me crazy**_

_**so lets get undressed**_

_**aye**_

_**cause I wanna see you naked!**_

I scream sang the last part. Helia came from behind me hugged me tightly and I giggled as he started to kiss my neck.

"Hey you two stop making out cause we have a life crisis here!" Stella shouted drunkenly.

"what is it now stell?" Flora shouted to her, with helia still hugging her from behind.

"We need more alcohol!" She laughed/shouted.

"Alright well being that im probably the most soberest here ill drive and someone else can go in" riven said as he musa stella and Brandon left to the liquor store. **(Just pretend that they have really good fake ID'S)**

Bloom and sky were in the living room dancing and I was going into the kitchen when helia picked me up and ran up the stairs.

"HELIA!" I laughed as he took me into one of the guest bedrooms that me and him would be sleeping in.

He threw me onto the bed softly and got on top of me. We started kissing fiercely and then I flipped us over so I was on top. I blushed into the kiss as I felt his hands grab my ass. We were making out for about 10 minutes when I decided to be bold with a guy for once, and plus im also drunk. I pushed my ass down and started grinding on Helias waist.

"Ahhh! Florraaa!" Helia moaned, and started sucking on my neck. I moaned.

"Flora, Helia, Get your asses down here!" Stella shouted. Helia groaned and I got off of him.

"Don't worry babe, ive got plenty of time to make out with you later," I winked at him.

"Of course you do babe" Helia smiled. _God she is sooo beautiful and sexy, I love it how she has a sweet beautiful side and a fierce badass, sexy side, oh my god and that ass!_ helia thought to himself and chuckled at the last comment.

Flora and Helia walked down stairs and saw everyone standing in the kitchen and stella was making drinks for the girls and Brandon was making drinks for the guys.

Flora then saw riven standing there having a sober/drunk conversation with sky when she ran up to him and jumped on his back. He laughed and held her up by her thighs as she rested her held on his shoulder.

Musa and Helia weren't jealous cause they how close they are and the only relation ships they have is a friendship and brother/sister one.

Everyone drank so more then went up to there bedrooms. Flora and Helia were having a sweet boyfriend girlfriend conversation when they heard:

"Oooh riven! Oh yes! Yes! Harder! harder!"

They started laughing there heads off and then kissed each other.

"Goodnight Helia"

"Goodnight, Love"

* * *

**A/N OKay and make sure you don't forget to review! should I make a musa and riven fanfic? & stay strong3**


	5. The party part 1

**A/N special thanks to Delovefic, that is my bestfriend right there. You really need to check out her storys, there amazingxD and also big thanks to my other reviewer. Love yall3**

* * *

**Flora POV:**

I woke up to a headache. Great. I slipped Helia's arm off my waist and got up. I slipped the white top off that I wearing and slipped on Helias football Jersey that I found in his bag with his clothes in it. I opened the bedroom door and shut it lightly, so I wouldn't wake Helia. It was 6:30 in the morning, on a Saturday. Why the hell am I up?

I walked down the stairs to see Riven and Brandon watching the walking dead. My favorite show.

"Good Morning Flo" They both said.

"Good Morning guys, mind if I watch this with you?" I asked.

" No come over here, you like the walking dead?" riven asked.

"Hell yeah, its my favorite show." I giggled. They both laughed. I sat in the middle of them, put my long tan legs on riven, and I put my head on Brandon's shoulder.

We were watching the walking dead for a while and then I got up to get a drink. I was in the kitchen when somebody came up behind me and swooped me off the ground.

"Ahhhh! Helia!" I shouted laughing as I kissed him.

"Good Morning, Beautiful." He said as he kissed my forehead. "And I must say, I like my football jersey on you" he whispered in my ear and I blushed.

"Good Morning, Dork" I smiled and he smiled. I kissed him on the cheek then went back out into the living room to fin sky in my seat. So I walked over to him and sat on him.

"That is for taking my seat." and then I layed my head on Brandon's lap and put my feet on riven.

"And that's for you letting him take my seat." I said to Brandon and riven. We all started laughing and then the girls came down. I got up and went to the single sofa/chair and sat on helias lap and put my head on his shoulder.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I hate you" I whispered and started laughing.

"But I thought... I thought I was sexyyyyyy" He fake cried into my hair.

"Nope, im the sexy one babe" I said.

"No doubt about that." He said suddenly happy again and we kissed.

"Can you guys like get a room?" Musa said playfully.

"Oh we don't wanna talk about getting rooms now" stella said laughing.

"Oooohh riven! Yes yes! harder harder!" I said pretending to be musa.

We all laughed and Musa turned a light shade of red.

"Alright girls, we need to go get dressed so we can go, SHOPPING!" Stella squealed.

"Alright" All the girls said.

"I love you" I whispered in helias ear.

"I love you to baby." He whispered back and kissed my forehead.

We all got up and went upstairs to get dressed. I was actually kind of pissed off because layla. nabu, tecna, and timmy, said that they couldn't make it tonight. I brushed it off and went upstairs.

I was wearing a blue crop top that ended right before me belly button and it said in black 'Bite Me' With lips and fangs, Black and Blue striped Spandex , Black combat boots, and my bestfriend, My trusty leather jacket. To pull it off I had my hair down with my bangs braided back with a blue flower holding them.

Stella was wearing a orange Flowy shirt with a mini brown leather jacket, Normal color skinny jeans, And brown boots. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a Orange Bow.

Bloom was wearing a Blue Shirt that said I love my boyfriend in black with a Navy blue heart with an anchor, white skinny jeans and black vans. She had her hair in half up half down style with her bangs out.

Musa was wearing a Red shirt that said 'Rivens Girl' in Black, with black skinny jeans, and knee-high black converses. She had her hair in two High ponytails but her hair reached her middle torso.

"We look fabulous as always girls!" Stella said as we walked downstairs to the guys. Riven was wearing a black shirt that said 'Badass' on it in red, black skinny jeans, and red vans. Brandon and sky were wearing normal colored shirts and black skinny jeans. Sky was wearing Converses and Brandon was wearing Vans. Helia was wearing a Blue shirt that said 'Sleeping with Sirens' In black. **(if u don't know its a band (:)** Black skinny jeans and blue converse high-tops.

The guys were coming with us because stella insisted that they need to by new clothes for the party tonight.

* * *

**( okay im sorry if you guys don't like when I explain there outfits so this will be the last time for a while!)**

After what seemed like years of shopping, we finally finished. We decided to not wait for the guys because it was 7 and the party starts at 8 so we need to get ready. Like now.

We were all in stella's room when her bedroom door opened.

"Ahhh! Tecna! Layla! you guys made!" Stella squealed.

"Yesss! We are hereeee!" Layla said in a gangster like voice.

Layla and Tecna brought there dresses with them.

I was wearing a pearl white dress that had Black see through lace down it, With black lacey roses. It ended at mid thigh and it had a heart shape neck line. I Had raccoon eyes (type of eye make up) I had white sparkles starting at the beginning of my eyes and ending at the corners. I also had on cherry, glittery lip gloss. My hair was down and straightened, and I also had a white head band sorta thing that was wrapped around my forehead. (you know like them head band thingys). To top it off I had on a pair of Lacey black Combat boots.

Bloom had a blue Dress that was mid thigh length. It had a seashell neck line and it was sorta puffy from under her boobs and down. She had on Teal opened toe 1 inch high heals. Her make up was mascara, top liner, bottom liner, and lip gloss. All girls had the same make up on except me. She had her hair down and in waves.

Stella had on an orange dress that was tight. It had a dark orange belt with gems on it. She had on the same makeup as everyone else. Her hair was in a very high ponytail with two long pieces of hair out and in the front of her face. Kinda like bangs. She had on Very light orange high heels and her dress ended an inch below her ass.

Musa had on a red dress that had a V shaped neck line and basically all the girls dresses showed a bit of cleavlege. It ended at mid thigh and it was flowy. She had on Red low top converses (That's my girl!) and the same makeup as everyone else. Her hair was down and in curls.

Tecna had on a purple dress that was very short and it was lacey at the rims. Beings that her hair grew longer over the years she had he hair in a nice bun with a few strands left out. And the same make upppp! With purple wedges.

Last but not least Layla had on a green Dess that was short and went from a dark shade of green to a light shade of green from top to bottom. She had on white flats and her hair was in two ponytails with a green bow.

We all looked at each other up and down and did a little happy dance because we look great! We walked downstairs to find at least 100 people in the house. All the guys looked at us as we made our way to the dance floor to dance. I grabbed riven and we danced. He kept doing the wave thing with his arm and I kept laughing. He was actually a really good dancer.

I let Muse dance with her boyfriend and for the first time ever I danced with stella at a party. She was actually really fun to dance with.

"ALL WINX GIRLS, COME TO THE KITCHEN, AS WELL AS THERE BOYFRIENDS!" Bloom and stella yelled into the mic.

We all walked in to the kitchen and did about six shots.

"Did I ever tell you that you look very beautiful tonight, as well as every night?" Helia whispered in my ear and I giggled.

* * *

**okay I will continue with the party in the next chapter:) make sure you review!c: love yall3 stay strong3**


	6. just friends?

**A/N please read! okay guys I understand that chapter one is a bit like second chances. That is my favorite story ever but please note I don't me to copy it and if I did im so so sorry.**

I woke up with a pounding head ache. I got up and got into the shower and remembered everything that happened last night.

_I was dancing with Brandon and we were having a really good time. He kept twirling me around and it was really fun. Then I went and danced with sky and bloom. I started to wonder were helia was so I went to go look for him._

_I checked the kitchen. Nope. I checked the living room. Nope. I checked the back yard. Nope. So I finally decided to go up the stairs and check the bedrooms. I checked Stellas. Nope. Then I heard:_

_"Oooh, helia!"_

_I ran into the guest bedroom to find Brittany and **Helia**Kissing!_

_"Oh.." I gasped. Then Helia finally pushed Brittany off and yelled after me. I didn't hear what he said because I ran, out the house, and onto the street. I was heading home._

_"Flora wait!" Bloom yelled. She caught up to me and asked what happened and the girls and guys were really confused and upset that I left. I told her everything._

_"Helia. Did. What!?" Riven Growled with anger. His face was turning a dark shade of red and his fist were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white._

_"Riven! Don't go hit him!" I shouted._

_"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't knock his fucking teeth in!?" Rivem shouted._

_"Because! Because I still love him!" I shouted and then suddenly I felt really dizzy and sick to my stomach. This was just to much for me. I collapsed on the ground and shut my eyes but I could still here everything._

_"Flora!" I heard Bloom and Riven shout._

_"Bloom, go back and tell the guys and girls what happened, and if Brandon and sky go after him, let them. Timmy and Nabu will stop them if they feel that's right. Im gonna take flora to her house." Riven said._

_"Okay" Bloom said running back into the house._

_"Alright, come on flo." Riven said setting me on his motorcycle. _

_Soon enough we were at my house and riven carried me upstairs to my room._

_"Thanks Riv, what would Id do with out you?" I said tears running down my face._

_"I don't know flo, I really don't know." Riven chuckled, and wiped my tears away._

_"Alright get some sleep flo, ima beat that jerk up tomorrow. He had no reason to do that to you. Even though your too insecure to see it, your amazing flo, your perfect, and your beautiful. Actually to beautiful to cry." Riven said. I gave him a hug and Kissed him on the cheek._**(in a sister way! don't get any ideas!)**

_"Goodnight, Flora."_

_"Goodnight sweetie." _**(she calls everyone that!)**

_and with that I went to sleep._

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. Today im going to hang out with Rose, and take her to the mall because I haven't hung out with her all weekend.

Today is lazy day so I put on black ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top with a gray American eagle hoodie, and tall gray UGG boots. I had my hair in a ponytail with my bangs out and I put on my black sunglasses, with blue flowers going down the side. Yes im wearing sunglasses indoor and out because I have a hangover and any light I see makes my headache worse.

"Rosey sweetie, are you ready?" I asked knocking on her door quietly.

"Yes im ready flora." Rose said coming out of her bedroom. We walked out to my black Mustang there I rarely use because I like walking or I ride with the gang. We got in and drove. Rose turned on the radio like all the way up. Almost immediately I turned it down to like 7.

"Hey Flora! What was that for?!" Rose shouted.

"Im sorry sweetie, but I have a major headache." I said in my soft quiet voice. We made it and got out And went shopping. After awhile each carrying two bags, and we decided we were hungry. So we started heading to the food court when someone shouted my name.

"Flora! Flora wait up!" Musa shouted. I turned around Musa, Stella, Bloom, Layla, And Tecna.

"Mind if the girls join, sweetie?" I whispered to Rose.

"Not at all, I love them! especially Stella!" Rose whisper shouted.

"Hey rosey!" All the girls said and gave rose a hug.

"Hey girl, how you holdin up?" Layla asked giving me a hug.

"Im doing good, but can we talk about it over lunch? Me and rose were just heading to the food court because were starving!" I said, in my normal quiet voice witch no longer conatins excitement, and I don't think it ever will.

"Yeah sure, were all starving too!" Bloom said as she picked up Rosey and carried her to the food court. We all ended up getting taco bell.

"So what are you gonna do? Whats up with you and Helia?" Layla asked.

"What he did was really messed up!" Stella said.

"Ya I agree, but after riven gave him... um.. I guess a piece of his mind, you could call it, I went in there and talked to him, but first I slapped him." Bloom started.

"He said, and I quote, I would never do such a thing! You know I Love flora to death! I even see her being my wife someday! And the mother of my kids! Bloom, you and the gang know me too well , and you guys know I could never do such a thing! im not like that!, and especially with someone that I love!" Bloom said.

"I really don't know guys, He once filled the other half of my heart that has been missing ever since my mom died, and my dad disappeared. He filled it and I really loved him, hell I still love him! But I still feel like that half that part he filled is slowly draining and it kills me." I said letting a few tears escape but quickly wiping them away.

"Aww Flo, you know we all love you, and the guys love you too!" Bloom said as all the girls hugged me. We all said are goodbyes and Rose and I got home around 6:00.

I made dinner and them got rose ready for bed. I said goodnight to my grandparents and went upstairs and looked out my window to see helia, he waved but I just stood there, emotionless. He opened his window and because im such a kind person to even those who don't deserve it, I opened my window.

"Flora, can we please talk. I don't want you to ignore me for the rest of my life. please I just wanna talk. Please?" Helia said and all I did was simply nod. He sighed of relief.

I climbed out my window and jumped on the tree and climbed inside his window and shut it.

"Can I take off my shoes?" I asked.

"Of course." He said smiling a very small smile. I slid my boots off to reveal my blue and green mix matched socks. He chuckled when he that. I climbed on his bed and sat crissed crossed, and I took out my hair and put up my hood.

"Look Flora, I know your very mad and upset, but I want you to forgive me. And.. and.. and take me back. I didn't kiss Brittany she got on me as soon as you came into then bedroom. The only reason I was in that bedroom was because I wanted you to come up so we could spend some time alone. I don't want any girl but you flora. I love you and I always will no matter what. Forever and always." Helia said, his eyes watering.

"Look Helia, I understand and im sorry to over react, if I did, but I kinda think we sorta.. rushed into things. I think we should just stay friends for now and see were that leads us. I still love you too and I think I always will, more like I know I always will. You filled that place in my heart that was missing. I feel completed when im around your and with you. Your everything to me and much more. But when I saw Brittany kiss you I felt that whole starting to drain. I don't wanna be friends with you, I wanna be more then that. But I cant let myself get hurt again, because if I do, im pretty sure that hole will drain out all the way so that's why I wana take things slow and give you a chance to refill that part of the hole that's missing, again." I said a few tears escaping my eyes.

"Its okay flora I understand. But just know im here for you and I still love you." Helia said kissing my cheek and wiping away my tears.

After a while we started watching t.v and laughing.

"Im hungryyy!" I whined.

"Oo! can we go make some popcorn!?" I asked excitedly.

he laughed, "Sure, come on flo." he said as we quietly walked downstairs because everyone was sleeping. As I was getting ready to go down the last step and I fell. I braced myself for the hard impact from the ground but it never came, instead helia caught me and are faces were so close to each other. I blushed and he set me down.

"Got two left feet tonight I see, eh." Helia said and chuckled. We made a bowl of popcorn and ran back upstairs. We both sat on his bed and put on texas chainsaw masacar. I had to hid my head a few times into his arm but other then that I was okay.

The movie was almost over and I was starting to fall asleep, so I had to keep my self up. I picked up a piece of popcorn and tossed it at helias face, and laughed.

"Hey! what was that for?!" He said eating the popcorn and also laughed.

"I don't know I just felt like it." I giggled. He pouted.

"Awwey, come here, I sowwwy!" I said like a little 3 year old and hugged him. We laughed and watched some more of the movie and, well,... fell asleep.


	7. waking up next to you

**Flora POV:**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. But not my alarm clock. I looked around and saw that I was laying on helia chest. I blushed and quickly got up. I looked at Helia and laughed.

"See ya at school." I said as I jumped out the window and into mine. I quickly got changed. I put on white ripped skinny jeans, a very very revealing tight hot pink tank top, my signature leather jacket, and black lacey combat boots

I straightened my hair and left my blonde bangs to the side. I put on eyeliner and lip gloss, then grabbed my book bag.

"Rosalina, are you ready?" I said knocking on her door and opening it to see that she wasn't there.

"Come on flora!" Rosalina whisperer, yelled.

"Okay im coming, pushy." I said and we giggled. We walked next door to helias house and knocked on the door.

"Goodmorning, Rose and Flora." Mrs. Knightly said.

"Good morning, Mrs. Knightly. Were here to pick up Jamie, im going to take them To school today because you have been doing it for a while now." I said and smiled. She smiled.

"Why thank you Flora, Jamie! Come on, Flora's here and she is gonna take you to school for this week?" She said/asked. I simply nodded and she smiled.

"Coming!" Jamie said running down the stairs with Helia behind her. Okay im not gonna lie, I changed my look a bit for helia, I want him to feel the pain of not having me. I smirked when his jaw dropped. I smiled and winked. He stood there literrley drooling over me.

I got the girls Into the car and put their seat belts on.

"Oh and Mrs. Knightly!" I called.

"yes, flora?" She said.

"I have cheerleading practice, Today, Wednesday, and Friday. I will be able to pick the girls up, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday. Can you pick them today and Friday?"

I asked.

"Sure" she smiled. I Smiled back and got into the car. We drove to their school and I said my goodbyes.

"Bye Jamie, Bye Rosalina! Have a good day, and be good!" I called to them."We will, Bye Flora!" They yelled and ran inside the school. I laughed and got back into the car. I turned on the radio when one of my favorite songs came on. Amnesia by 5 seconds of summer.

_**It hurts to know your happy**_

_**yeah it hurts that you moved on**_

_**it hurts to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**_

_**Its like we never happened, was it just a lie?**_

_**If what we had was real how could you be fine?**_

_**Cause im not fine at all **_

_**I remember the day **__**running down your face**_

_**and the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**_

_**like every wish we ever made**_

_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia **_

_**and forget about the stupid little things**_

_**like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**_

_**and the memories I never can escape**_

I sang as I drove into the schools parking lot. I got out and met up with the girls.

"Girls you know we have cheer practice after school right?" I asked.

"Yeah we know, The boys are gonna walk us there and then they'll Go to football practice." Stella said. Bloom, Stella, and I are the captains of the cheer squad and Musa, layla and Tecna are like the Co- Captains, they stood in the front with us so I guess you could call them that. The worst part about it is that amber and Brittany were on the squad.

"so I see you changed your style a bit eh, for helia huh?" Bloom whispered to me and smiled. Bloom was my best friend of the entire group and I was hers, even though we both love all of them.

"Good morning, Ladies." Brandon said as the Guys walked over to us.

"Good morning , Brand" we all replied. We all talked for a bit and then the bell rang so we went are separate ways. Bloom Stella and I went to Spanish.

30 minutes later I leaned over and whispered to stella and bloom:

"This is the most shittyest class we got. We don't even learn Spanish!" I whispered and we laughed.

"What was that Mrs. Linphea?" Mrs. Griselda asked.

"I said that this is the most shittyest class ive got." I said. **(yes flora is a bad girl too)**

"Excuse me! But you-" she was cut off by the bell. We all got up and was getting ready to leave when she yelled at us.

"The bell does not dismiss you, I do!" She yelled.

"Then what the fuck is the bell for then?!" I yelled back. **( I got that from jack&jack :) )**

Bloom Stella and I just walked out of the class.

"Nice job in there Flo!" Bloom said as we high fived.

"Ya, you pulled a Musa move back there!" Stella said and we all laughed.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast and the girls and I were in the locker room getting are cheer uniforms on. Are colors are blue and gold and are mascot is the panthers. **(my school color is blue and gold and are mascot is the cobras but I didn't want it to seem like im copying second chances)**

The winx and I walked out to the rest of the girls and all the guys started whistling at us. We all got in order. Bloom and Stella on both sides of me and Musa, Tecna, and Layla were behind us but you can still see them.

We began are cheer.

"Give me a P! Give Me and A! give me a N! Give me a T! give me an H! Give me an E! Give me an R! Give me an S! what does that spell!? Panthers! GOOOO PANTHERS! WOOO!" We cheered as the rest of the squad did the movements.

Then stella, bloom, and I did cartwheels and backflips.

"Give me a L, Give me an O, give me a S, give me a E, give me a R, give me an S! what does that spell?! Losers!" Brittany cheered.

"Keep it up you little bitch and you will be off the squad faster then you can say sorry." I said and smirked at her scared face.

The rest of practice went by and we didn't change so we just went home in our uniforms. Once I got home, I cooked dinner. I was making spaghetti.

"DINNER!" I called and they all came down. Once we finished dinner I told rose that it was bed time beings that she already had a shower. I walked up to my room and looked out my window. I saw helia sitting at his desk doing home work.

I opened up my window, grabbed a paper clip off my desk and threw it at his window. He looked at his window, saw me, and smiled.

"Hey loser." I said as he opened his window.

"Hey dork." he smiled and we laughed.

"How was practice QB? beings that I didn't get a chance to talk to you guys." I said.

"It was Good, and may I say, that was quite a show you and Brittany put on." He chuckled.

"Why thank you." I said and bowed playfully. I then looked passed him and saw a pack of gum.

"Hey, can I get a piece of gum, pweaseee!" I said with my famous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh how you kill me with those puppy dog eyes!" He said sarcastically leaving his window to get the pack of gum.

"You know those only work on riven." He said throwing me the pack of gum and I took 2 pieces.

"Well it doesn't hurt to try." I smiled throwing the pack back to him.

"So flora, do you wanna go get ice cream, Friday after practice?" he asked me.

"Ummm, let me think." I said tapping my finger against my chin pretending to be deep in thought. We both laughed.

"Sure I would love to." I smiled. He smiled the biggest smile ever.

"Great" he said.

"Alright well I have to go take a shower. See ya tomorrow? " I questioned. He nodded.

"Oh and Flora?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I like the cheer uniform" he smiled and winked. I laughed and said:

"Why thank you, my romeo" I said and blew fake kisses to him and pretended to catch them. We both laughed.

"Goodnight" I said

"Goodnight, Flora." helia said and we shut are windows. Maybe helia can refill that missing piece again. Maybe.. just maybe.


	8. Sleeping Beauty

**A/N thank you guys for the reviews and for the guest that reviewed and said that the girls were whores and drunks, fuck off, I honestly don't care what you think. Flora, Bloom, And stella are nowhere near drunks and whores they are teenagers, what the hell do you expect them to do? sit at home and watch dora? so you can back the hell off and if my story is confusing go read another one!**

**Flora POV:**

It was finally Friday and I had just woken up. Oh how I hate school. I got out of bed and stripped out of my night attire, and put on some clothes. I put on a black tank top with an unbuttoned green and black plaid long sleeved shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and green vans. I grabbed my book bag and knocked on Rose's door.

"Come on Rosalina, wake up, we have to go get Jamie so I can take you guys to school." I said as I shook her slightly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh no! I slept late! Ugh, door nails!" Rose said getting up and quickly changing into her uniform.

"Don't forget to brush your hair and teeth. Meet me downstairs in 5." I said as I left to give her privacy.

"Flora come here!" Rose yelled as soon as I finished walking down the stairs.

"Kids." I mumbled to my self as I ran back up the stairs.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you help me do my hair the way mommy used to do it?"

"Sure honey." I said as I walked over to her and put her hair into two high pony tails with a blue ribbon in one and a red ribbon on the other because those are her uniform colors.

"There, you look beautiful!" I said.

"But not as beautiful as you, Flora!" she said giving me a tight hug.

"Flora, can I tell you something?" Rose asked, I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"You can tell me anything, rose." I said sitting down on my bed and pulling her into my lap.

"I miss mommy," rose said as the tears poured down her face.

"I miss her so so so much! Why did she have to go!?" She sobbed and I gave her a squeeze.

"Well sweetie, do you remember that very special man that lives way up there in the sky in a place they call, heaven?" I asked as she nodded wiping her tears.

"Well that very special man decided he wanted mommy to join him and other family members up there. Its not up to us weather or not someone can stay here on earth, its always his decision. One day when your older, you will understand better." I said, a few tears slipping from my eyes.

After a little while of hugging and crying we went downstairs and left to get Jamie.

"Im sorry that were late Mrs. Knightly, we kind of had a heart to heart conversation, and Rosalina over here wanted to play sleeping beauty this morning." I said as I patted rose on the back and she giggled.

"Oh believe me, I understand. Helia still loves to play sleeping beauty quite more then Jamie does." Mrs. Knightly laughed.

"Rose why don't you run upstairs and get Jamie while me and flora have grown up time, okay?" Mrs. Knightly asked.

"Okay!" Rose said and ran upstairs.

"You know flora, you don't have to call me Mrs. Knightly all the time, Just call me Julie. Mrs. Knightly makes me feel old." Julie said as we both let out a small laugh and Josh, Helia's dad, came into the kitchen.

"Good morning Honey, Good Morning Flora, Still waiting on Jamie?" Josh asked kissing his wife and grabbing his coat off the rack.

"Good morning Josh, and No, Julie and I were just having some small talk." I said.

"And I should probably get them so were not running late." I smiled and ran upstairs. I saw that helia's door was slightly open and I saw that he was still sleeping.

I decided to be even more of a sweetheart today so I went to wake him up. I walked into his room and quietly shut the door. I walked over to him and layed my book bag next to his bed and since he was laying on his stomach, I layed on his back and wrapped my arms around his, shirtless, upper torso for support.

"Rise 'n' shine, sleeping beauty." I said.

"Ugh, flora what are you doing here!? Not that im complaining, its just im a bit confused." helia said scratching his neck.

"Well you wanted to play Mr. Sleep All Day so I decided to come up here and wake you up, so get ready and you can ride to school with me and to drop the girls off." I said as I exited his room so he could get dressed. A couple minutes later he came out in a blue long sleeved shirt that had a black American eagle on it, and black jeans.

We all went downstairs and got into the car.

"Alright see ya girls, Be good! And remember, Mrs. Knightly will pick you up later!" I yelled after them.

"Okay, bye Flora." they both said and they ran into school.

* * *

**A/N sorry that it was a bit short. I was cooking dinner and I burned my right hand and its very hard to type soo... ya :/ I should kinda be tellin my self to stay strong, hehe... but stay strong, love yall3**


	9. Ice Cream

**Flora POV:**

Helia and I just walked into school and met up with the gang.

"Hey, Flo." Bloom greeted me.

"Hey sweetie."

"So are you excited about your little afternoon session with no other then Mr. Helia Knightly himself?" Bloom asked. I laughed and replied,

"Actually ya I am, I have a feeling that this time we wont be rushing into things. I hated having that awful feeling that we were, but this time I can tell it will be different, I hope." I mumbled the last part but I think she still heard me.

"Aww flo! Best of luck!" Bloom said and gave me another hug. Then the rest of the girls came up.

"Hey girls, now that everyone is here, we should discuss this very important topic." Stella said.

"Whats up stell?" Musa asked.

"Okay well you guys all know taylor, Right?" she said and we all nodded.

"Well she is having a Halloween party tomorrow and were all invited!" she squealed.

"That's great" layla said.

"We will all meet up tomorrow, ill text you the deats. See ya girls at cheer practice!" Stella smiled and we all went our different ways.

The day went by pretty fast and I was waiting for helia out front of the school, still in my cheer uniform. Just then helia exited the building with his uniform on just without the helmet and gear.

"Hey you ready to go?" Helia asked.

"Yeaup." I said as we started walking to the ice cream shop. We finally got there and ordered.

"Hello, what can I get for the young couple today?" The middle aged woman asked behind the counter. Helia and I just looked at each other and smiled, I let out a little giggle though.

"Ill have vanilla, and ill take a strawberry for the pretty lady." He beamed, and I blushed.

"Okay you total is $5.00." She said and I started to reach for my wallet but helia stopped me.

"Thank you and have a nice day." The lady said as helia handed her the money and took the ice cream cones.

"Okay one, thank you for paying for me and you have to let me pay you back. And two, how did you know that my favorite ice cream is strawberry?" I asked as we sat down on the bench and watched the sunset.

"Oh my god Flora," Helia said as he chuckled.

"We've known each other for almost a year now."

"And you really don't have to pay me back, and if you do I will some how return it." Helia said.

We both laughed as I leaned closer to him.

"There's something on your ice cream." I said.

"What? Were is it?"

I leaned over and licked his ice cream cone. **(Ugh! don't take that the wrong way creepos ,lol!)**

"Got it!" I said and laughed.

Once we finished our ice cream it was dark out. We started walking home and then something I didn't expect happened. Helia took my hand into his. I looked up at him and smiled.

"So are you going to Taylor's Halloween party tomorrow?" I asked as we walked hand in hand back to my house.

"Yeah, Stella's Making us go but we were gonna go anyhow." Helia always said 'us', referring to the guys.

"Okay I know you probably don't want to but im gonna ask anyhow. Do you wanna like wear the same costume as me? Like a costume item, I guess that's what you call it. All the other couples in our group are doing it so I figured we should." Helia chuckled nervously and sorta stutterd, while scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Stop stuttering." I began laughing

"I think its cute and kind of you to ask, and yes ill be your costume buddy." I said laughing. Helia smiled and laughed too.

"Alright this is my stop." I said letting go of his hand and giving him hug.

"Thank you, I had a really great time." I murmured into the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to thank me, and I enjoyed it to." He said as he wrapped his arms around my small waist. We stayed like that for awhile, not wanting to leave each others arms.

"See ya" I whispered and kissed him on the cheek, and walked away. I glanced back to see helia smiling and touching the place were I just kissed him.

"Oh and helia," I began.

"Check your pocket." I said as I smiled and laughed. Helia looked in his pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill. I slipped it in there when we were hugging. we laughed and I opened the door.

"Night helia." I said as I walked inside.

"Good Night Princess." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Reminder there not together!**


	10. Costume madness

**Flora POV:**

I woke up from a blissful sleep, by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I asked sleep fully.

"Hey Flora."

"Hey Flo."

"Whats up?"

"Good morning"

"Hello."

The winx said. Stella must of added us into a 6 way conversation.

"Hey guys, whats the plan for today?" I asked sitting up in my bed.

"Okay so I heard that we are all paring up with the guys so were all going to meet up at the Halloween store at 10." Stella said.

"Alright see ya guys." I said hanging up. I glanced at my clock and it said 9:00, that leaves me one hour to get ready. Great.

I decided to wake up Helia because I know he is defiantly not up at this hour. I opened up my window and threw a paper clip at his window.

"Sleeping beauty, its time for you to wake up!" I called. A couple seconds later I saw his curtains shift and a tired looking helia appeared. He was shirtless wearing a pair of mens pajama pants.

"Flora you know I love you, but why the hell am I up so early?" he questioned opening up his window.

"Well stella said we need to go shopping and were meeting them at 10 at the Halloween store. And its 9 now." I said and smiled.

"Okay 1, why cant we all just wear white sheets and poke holes in them? And 2 that is no reason for me to be up this early." He smiled back.

"Oh my Helia, Poke holes into sheets really?" I laughed.

"And do you want me to give you a reason to be up this early?" I questioned.

"Defiantly." He winked. I pulled off my night shirt to reveal my hot pink, lacey bra. I smirked when helia's jaw dropped.

"Whoa, Now that's defiantly a reason to be up this early!" Helia exclaimed excitedly as I shut my curtains to get dressed.

"Hey! Way to kill my Good Morning Vibe!" Helia yelled playfully.

"Aww I love you too!" I yelled back. We both laughed and got dressed. I put on dark pink sweat pants that said 'PINK' on the left leg in white, a white tank top with an unbuttoned plaid Hot pink and black long sleeved shirt, and last but not least long black UGG boots.

I put my hair into a high ponytail and had my bangs out. I just finished putting on my make up when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said as I grabbed my I phone 5c. It was my grandmother. _Grandpa must be running errands._ I thought to myself.

"Good Morning Gran Gran, is there something you need?" I asked sweetly.

"Good Morning sweetheart, I just wanted to tell you, your boyfriend is downstairs. And I must say, The knightlys are very nice people." my grandma said.

"Oh gran gran! Helia is not my boyfriend! But thanks for telling me. Ill see you later, the gang and I are going to go shopping for Halloween costumes because stell is making us." I said.

"Oh that girl!" My grandma exclaimed.

"Bye, Gran Gran!" I said and kissed her in the cheek. I ran down the stairs to see Helia talking to rose.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yup" I mumbled as I said goodbye to rose and we left. As we were walking Helia intertwined are hands together.

"is this okay?" He questioned. I simply nodded. Once we got to the Halloween store, the girls already knew that Helia and I were taking things slow but stella couldn't help but let out a little squeal of excitement. The guys just smirked and winked.

We all got our costumes after hours of shopping. The girls and guys Got separated Brandon was in charge of the guys and Stella was in charge of the girls.

"Okay now that that's done," Bloom began, panting.

"We should go walk through the mall or something." Bloom finished.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I said as Helia walked back over to me and I intertwined our hands again. We put all or stuff in stella's car because we will all be going back to her house to get ready because Taylor live on the street behind Stella so we will just walk there.

All the couples walked hand in hand into the mall and window shopped.

"Hey are you guys hungry?" Brandon asked. All the guys said ya.

"Girls are you hungry?" Stella asked.

"Yesss!" I exclaimed as helia undid are hands and put his arm around my waist.

"Ya, im down for some food." Layla said. We all walked to the food court. Helia kissed me on the cheek and we went our separate ways. All the girls went to wendys and the guys went to burger king.

"So are you and helia like, exclusive yet?" Musa asked as we stood in line

"No were not exclusive or official yet but were slowly working are way there, He is really sweet and caring and this relationship so far is going great! I don't even feel like were rushing into anything." I exclaimed as I looked over to the guys way to see them laughing and joking around. God I love his laugh, smile, body...

"Aww sweetie that sounds great!" Bloom exclaimed giving me a hug. We all got our food and went and sat down, there wasn't enough chair for everyone so I sat on helia's lap and leaned my back against the tall cement thingys that have the fake plants on top. I took a bite of my Salad and engaged myself into the conversation we were having.

"Oh my god Flora! you wouldn't believe what happened yesterday!" Bloom said.

"While I was in the locker room with Amber and Brittany after you, musa, and tecna left and I heard her talking about you and she was all like 'I hate to say this but I don't understand why helia likes her and not me! I totally have everything she has and more!' that's what Brittany said and amber was like 'Just face it flora is sweet caring beautiful and fun, Your snobby rude and totally selfish the only reason im friends with you is because your daddy threatened to sue my daddy for false stuff!" Bloom finished letting out a breath.

"Oh yeah, and then after that amber came to me and was like apologizing a whole lot and asked if she can be in the winx with us and all." Stella said.

"Yeah and then I was all like no you cant join the winx but you might be able to be our friend." Layla said.

"wow" I said shocked. Brittany was jealous of me. Im not even going to embrace that fact that someone like her is jealous of me.

We talked some more and then helia took my frosty and started drinking it.

"Hey!" I said taking two of his fries.

"That was payback for you stealing my ice cream yesterday!" Helia said.

"Oh it was only a little bit, ya big baby." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Alright you guys wanna do a bit more window shopping before we leave?" She directed the question to the guys.

"anything for you babe." sky whispered to bloom.

"Im down" Nabu said.

"Im 100% sure, that I want to go." timmy said and tecna smiled.

"Ugh, whatever." riven grumbled.

"Thanks riv." I smiled and punched him on the arm.

"Ya thanks babe." Musa said and whispered something in his ear that made him instantly jump up.

"Lets go!" He said excitedly.

"She must of whispered something about sex." layla whispered to me.

"Damn right." I whispered back.

"Wait what do you say Brandon and Helia?" Bloom asked.

"Its cool with us" They both replied.

"aww thank you schnookums!" Stella whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

We all threw are food away and went shopping some more.

"Stella can we please go back to your house now, I am like sooo tired." I exclaimed holding on to Layla.

"Ya sure!" she said as I transferred to Helia and held his hand. He smiled down at me and kissed me on the forehead. I have a feeling tonight we might make it official.

"Alright, beings that its Taylor's birthday also,were gonna go pick her up a present." Stella said as Stella, Brandon, Sky, Bloom, Nabu, and layla got in her car and drove off.

"Hey tec you got the spare key?" I asked as we began our walk, it wasn't that far. You know that Stella Solaria dosent live that far from the mall.

"Can you carry me the rest of the way, were already on her street." I pouted reaching my arms out for him.

"Fine." Helia said and bent down so I could jump on his back.

"Thank you, ill make sure ill save you a dance tonight." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"You better." He said and smiled.

We finally made it to her house and Riven, Musa, Tecna, Timmy, Helia and I walked in. We all walked into the living room and sat down. I sat on Helia's lap and put my head on his shoulder and he was rubbing my leg up and down.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Solaria." Musa said as Stella's parents came down the steps.

"Hey guys, sorry we cant be the cool parents this weekend, we gotta go on a business trip." They said. Stella's parents are so cool we always hang out with them for a bit when we come over.

"Bye." we all said.

"See ya kids." they said and left. We were all watching tv. I decided to play with Helia's hair and groaned very quietly from the pleasure. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me on the cheek. **(Oh by the way in this story helia dosent have long hair he has short hair that's spikey in the front, if you don't know what that looks like go to google images and type in mako from legened of korra, they have the same hair but different colors.)**

"Hey guys were back!" Stella cheered.

"From the tourture!" Layla said, and fake cheered.

"Alright guys its 7 and the party starts at 8 so lets get ready!" Bloom said as the girls went upstairs to stellas massive room. Before I left I kissed Heels on the cheek then ran upstairs with the rest of the girls.

About 40 Mintues later we all met downstairs. All the girls were wearing top liner and bottom liner , and lips gloss for makeup.

Helia and I were Batman and Bat woman.

Bloom and sky were superman and super woman.

Brandon was the policeman and stella was the 'bad girl'.

Musa was a cheerleader and riven was a Football player.

Tecna and Timmy were Salt and Pepper.

Nabu and Layla were also football player and a cheerleader. it was basically a sexy twist on every costume theme.

For the batman outfits helia was wearing dark black skinny skinny jeans, a batman shirt, and a black mask. And for shoes he was wearing black converses. Helia and sky refused to wear capes. I was wearing the same batman shirt, a short black puffy mini skirt, a yellow mask, and my hair was tumbling down in waves. I was wearing ankle high black lacey combat boots.

For the super man costume sky was wearing sorta neon blue skinny jeans, superman shirt with a blue mask, and blue converses. Bloom was wearing a red mask, the same superman shirt, a blue mini skirt that was fluffy, and blue vans. Her hair was down and straight.

For The cop and bad girl outfit Brandon was wearing navy blue skinny jeans, a lighter navy blue button up shirt with a fake police badge on it, a fake police hat and black converses. Stella was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a gray flowy top with rips going down the sides, gray converses, and her hair was down and straight. On her left hand she was wearing a hand cuff and the other hand cuff that was hanging down was broken.

For layla and musa they were both wearing the cheer uniforms with black paint under there eyes like the football players do before a game, and there hair was in two long ponytails. Riven and Nabu were just wearing the regular football uniforms.

last but not least, Tecna was wearing white ripped tights, a black shirt that ended right before her belly button and said 'pepper' on it in white. Her hair was normal and she was wearing white converses. Timmy was wearing black Skinny jeans, White t-shirt that said 'salt' on it in black with black converses.

"Wow we look amazing!" Bloom said.

"We agree with that!" all the guys said and went to their partners.

* * *

**A/N okay the party will be in the next chapter but thank you for the reviews, and to that special person who told me to not listen to the negative things! thank you so much for that! and thanks for wishing that my hands okay! that means a lot, ur so sweet! stay stong3 love yall3**


	11. Happily Ever After With You

**Flora POV:**

We walked out of the house and started walking down the street. Once we got the all the guys attention turned away from there dates and looked at us. They started whistling and saying stuff like 'Hey hot stuff', 'I want you to save me in the bedroom', 'Sexxxxyyy', 'Damn shawtys lookin fine.'. Once the guys heard that they all growled and moved closer to there girlfriends.

Helia growled the loudest scaring every guy that was looking at me. I giggled.

"I thought you were a pacifist, heels." I smiled. He smiled back.

"I only fights when it comes to something that's important to me." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"You know what, come with me." I said as I pulled him up the stairs. We walked out onto the main balcony and I turned to face to him.

"Helia, I want you to know that you have refilled that place in my heart again, you have for a while now. I just want you to know that I love you and I don't mind picking up a few paces to the part were we get together." I smiled.

"I trust you again with all my heart so im ready if your ready." I blushed at my boldness.

Helia beamed.

"Flora Lynn Linphea, will you do me the honors, of becoming my girlfriend?" Helia asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hmmmm, let me think... nope." He frowned and I laughed.

"Im joking silly, yes ill be your girlfriend. Now come on and kiss me." I said and silently cursing my self for being so bold.

"Don't have to tell me twice." He said and lifted me up. I giggled and then brought his face closer to mine. Are lips met and they fell into perfectly good sync.

They fit perfectly together and I love the way his lips are soo soft. We broke apart and looked at the sky. We then saw a shooting star.

"Look! a shooting star, make a wish." I said and faced him.

"I cant," he began, I put on a small frown and he smiled.

"My wish has already came true." he said and kissed my nose.

"Your too sweet." I said blushing madly.

"I know I know, it comes in the package." he said and stepped back gesturing to himself. I laughed and he grabbed my hand.

"Lets go back downstairs." I said and we walked back downstairs. When we made are way downstairs I saw the girls over at the punch bowl.

"Hey baby, im going to talk to the girls for a minute." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Alright, ill go find the guys." He said over the loud music. I walked over to the girls.

"Hey Flo! Where were you?" Bloom asked.

"I was upstairs talking to helia. Were together now but were still gonna take things slow." I said.

"Well that's great sweetie." Bloom said.

"EEEEEIIIII!" Stella squealed and bear hugged me. I laughed and we chatted some more but then I went to go find heels because I promised him a dance.

As I was walking Jason, The biggest pervert there is, came up to me.

"Well ill be damned. Your looking mighty fine tonight Flora." Jason said, I could smell the stench of alcohol on his breath.

"Can you like please move out of my way." I said loosing my patients a bit.

"Oh, well how about we go upstairs and have our own little party?" he said grabbing me by my waist roughly, his touch was indeed not helia's.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I said as I spotted riven in corner. I kicked Jason and ran over to him.

"Bitch!" Jason screamed and ran over to me. he grabbed me by my shirt and I was just a few feet from riven.

"Riven!" I yelled. He looked up from his conversation with Blake another team mate and looked at me.

"Help!" I yelled again as Jason started pulling me up the stairs.

Riven ran over to me, yanked me out of Jason's grip and put me behind him.

"You ever touch Her again I will make sure I will break those little perverted fingers off your god damn hands! Understand me?!" He yelled. Jason nodded in fear and ran outside.

"Whoa! Thanks for the save, riv! I would've been dead!" I said as I laughed a bit, he laughed too and said,

"No problem" riven said as I quickly gave him a hug and ran off.

The party went on for a bit longer and we all headed back to stella's house for a bit.

"I don't understand why she had her party this weekend, when Halloweens next weekend." I said.

"That's what I was thinking but whatever, Who gives." Sky said.

we finally reached stella's place and we all left except for Brandon.

"Im just going to stay at your place tonight." I said as we walked into Helia's house. We walked upstairs and I plopped down on his bed.

"Im gonna take a shower, okay babe?" Helia said as he climbed on top of me. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. He brought his lips down to mine and we kissed. He broke the kiss and climbed off of me.

"Nooo, come back!" I whined as I threw my head back on his pillows. He smirked and climbed back on me and tried, tried to pin me down.

"bad Idea" I said and flipped us over so that I was on top. I brought my lips down and they connected. The kiss started out slow and then gradually got faster. Helia sat up and I sat on his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist. He moaned into the kiss and I pulled his hair lightly causing him to moan even more.

We had to break the kiss for the need of air.

"Okay, you can go get a shower now." I smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me?" He asked smirking.

"Positive now go." I said and pushed him off the bed.

I layed there for a few minuets then decided to get changed. I took off my costume and put it in my bag. Just then helia came out of his bathroom, only wearing a towel.

I blushed because all I was wearing was lacey blue undergarments. I dug deeper in my bag and pulled out belly shirt and shorts. Right before I was getting ready to put my clothes on, helia's arms snaked there way around my waist and he started kissing my neck. I moaned loudly cause if felt really good.

"Heels, get off of me your weeeeetttt!" I tried to say but couldn't help to moan again.

"Well it seems like your enjoying it to me." murmured into my neck. I finally gave up and he pushed me down onto the bed, softly. He continued Kissing my neck and he went lower to my collar bone.

"Ahhhhh.." I moaned. He worked his way back up and our lips met. Suddenly my phone rang. Helia groaned.

"Now go get dressed." I giggled and slipped on my shorts and shirt. I put my hair in a high ponytail and climbed into bed. Helia put on boxers and mens pajama pants and climbed into bed. I faced the window and Helia was hugging me from behind.

"Goodnight Dork." I smiled.

"Goodnight princess." he said and kissed me on my forehead. Finally im complete again, So complete that it feels like I was never incomplete. I just hope this last forever.


	12. im totally in love with you

**A/N Hey guys its alex, im flattered by the reviews, you guys are to sweet!3 and yes my hand is doing good, thanks so much. I have to say that you guys are absolutely the best fans ever! Oh and guess what? For your StellaxBrandon lovers I made a new story about them! chapter one is up now so go check it out! **

**Flora POV:**

I woke up on something firm but yet soft. I opened my eyes and groaned from the sunlight. I looked up and I was laying on Helia's chest. He was still sleeping so I decided to wake him.

"Wakeeeee upppppp!" I sang softly into his ear. He smiled and then opened his eyes.

"Im up." He said quietly. I smiled and kissed him. Once we broke apart he looked towards the window and groaned, I giggled.

"Why do you hate mornings?" I said quietly. He sat up and leaned against the bed post and pulled me into his lap.

"I only hate the morning when your not here." He said and kissed my nose. Then my phone vibrated.

"Cheesey but I like it." I smiled. I checked my phone and it was a text from bloom.

_From: Bloomy(:_

_Heey gurl, Were all meeting up at my house to have a girls night since we haven't had one in awhile, bring pillows, a blanket, movies and snacks. We can basically do what we want cause I have the house to myself bc they went on a vacay and being that we seniors have a week off from school cause we finished mid-terms, im throwing a slumber partayyy! see ya later, flo. byeee(;_

_xox,_

_bloom_

I laughed at her text and texted back,

_To: Bloomy_

_okay girl, ill see you around six (:_

_xox, Flora_

I was laying down and Helia layed on my chest. I started fiddling with his hair and tickling him.

"So what do you want to do today?" Helia asked as he stopped laughing.

"Ummm, I don't know, but im leaving at six to have a sleepover at blooms." I said.

"And why wasn't I invited?" Helia said a he got a little mad, I laughed. I decided I should have some fun with this.

"Because its a girls night were gonna gossip, watch some male strippers, paint nails, the usual." I said holding back a huge smile.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up, what did you just say?" he said his face turning a few different shades of jealousy red.

"Paint nails?" I questioned already knowing the answer, and pretending to be clueless.

"Before that."

"Gossip?"

"After that."

"Ooh! The male strippers?" I said smiling.

"Yes, the god damn male strippers. What the hell?!" He yelled, furious.

"What about them? its entertainment!" I yelled back still smiling. He then stood up and ran his fingers threw his hair.

"Aww babe, I was just kidding! Don't be that way!" I yelled smiling and pulling him back down on the bed. I saw let out a breath of relief and his face color turn back to normal.

"And besides," I said getting closer to his ear.

"Your the only one I want." I whispered in his ear and then kissed him on the lips, hard. He moaned at my sudden forcefulness and pulled me in his lap, I smirked.

"I can feel you smirking into the kiss."

"gasp!" I said breaking away and putting a hand over my mouth looking shocked. He laughed and kissed me on the lips. I broke away and got up. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my back.

"Where are you going?" Helia asked, his smile disappearing.

"Im going home to get dressed." I said as I kissed him goodbye.

"Hey flora," he called.

"Yeah?" I yelled back.

"Nice ass." he said and winked. I blushed and laughed, and don't even call me a whore for this,**(because bloom does part of this in the winx tranformix) **I bent over and put my hands on my knees in a seductive way, put my ass out, and blew a kiss to him, then did my signature sexy wink. I smirked as his eyes widened and started drooling. I laughed and went downstairs.

"Flora! Flora! Flora! I didn't know you spent the night! What time did you come home?! Can you tell Rose to come over?!" Jamie said happily and way to fast.

"Okay okay! Yes I spent the night, I don't know what time, An yes I can tell her." I said as I gave her a quick hug.

"Jamie, please leave the poor girl alone." Julie said as she came into the living room.

"Its not a problem, Julie. Ill be back my little munchkin number 2. I have to go get rose and get dressed, see ya in 10." I said patting Jamie's head. I call her munchkin number 2 because she is basically like another little sister I never had.

"Alright!" She said excitedly. I walked out the door and went home.

"Good morning Gran Gran, Good morning Grandpa. Are you guys hungry?" I asked kissing them on the cheek.

"Good morning flora, and yes were quite hungry." My grandpa said and put down the newspaper.

"Oh harry! let the poor girl go outside!" my grandma said.

"No its fine gran gran." I smiled and they smiled back. I made them some eggs and toast with jam on them and also made them some tea.

"Thank you flora, this is delicious." My grandpa said.

"Yes this is excellent." My grandma said.

"Your welcome I said as I ran up the stairs and into Rosey's bed room. She was playing with some dolls.

"Come on Rosey get ready, were gonna go over Jamie's house and were gonna make Helia take us out to breakfast, and then we can go to the park, Sound good?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Rose screamed getting ready. I took a quick shower then changed into a Blue shirt that ended right before my navel. It was flowy and had white stars on it, white ripped skinny jeans, Black converses, and my leather jacket. I straightened my hair and my blonde bangs were wavy. I got rose and we left.

"Hey Rosey!" Jamie squealed hugging her.

"Jamie!" Rose squealed.

"Hey babe, were all hungry so will you take us to I hop? Pretty pwease!?" I said doing my famous puppy dog eyes and pout with rose and Jamie doing the puppy dog eyes behind me.

"Oh how can I resist my girls." Helia said smiling.

"Yes!" We said as we high fived. We all got into the car and drove to I hop. Once we got there I got out first and got the girls out, then I walked back to Helia and he grabbed my hand, I grabbed Jamie's Hand and helia grabbed roses.

"Hi welcome to I hop, how many?" A lady asked.

"4" Helia replied still holding onto my hand.

"Would you like a table or booth?" She asked, I looked down at the girls and nodded.

"Booth!" They both replied. The lady laughed.

"There so cute." The lady said.

"Thank you." I replied as we went and sat at our booth. I sat next to Jamie and helia sat next to rose. There was an old couple next to us at a table and they kept staring at us.

"Aww, Frank look at the cute little family." The old lady said, I blushed.

"That one looks like her daddy," She pointed to Jamie who was sitting next to me.

"And that one looks like her mother." she said pointing to rose.

"And for the lovely couple, there so adorable." The lady said, I blushed again and looked at helia who was smiling a really big smile.

Even though Helia and I aren't married and Jamie and rose aren't are kids I still said thanks. Wow I never actually thought about that, after collage, starting a family with helia. Getting married, having kids, it all seems so great. I hope one day it will happen.

"Hi my name is Mu-" she began.

"Oh hey guys!" Musa said. Helia and I looked up and laughed.

"Muse how come you didn't tell me that you got a job here?!" I said smiling.

"Well I was gonna tell you guys tonight, but you already know so shhhh!" musa said.

"Hi musa!" Rose and Jamie said together.

"Hi little, ones!" Musa said. We chatted for a little more then we ate and left to go to the park.

* * *

**A/N: Pleaseeee review if you want me to update again today! that's right! I threatened not to update again today! oh and also check out my new stella/ Brandon story , peace. stay strong!3**


	13. The park

**Flora/ No POV:**

We were all at the park and Helia and I were sitting on the bench, watching the girls play.

"Flora come push us!" Rose yelled as they ran over to the swings. I got up and walked over to the swings.

"Higher! Higher!" They both chanted as I laughed and pushed them higher.

_Wow she is so beautiful, and she is really good with kids. I wonder what it would be to have kids of our own. I mean like, I don't see me with any other girl besides flor, she is so perfect even though she is too insecure to admit it. And im really surprised that Jamie had taken a liking to her, she has never liked any of my very few girlfriends, but with flora, she seems different. She isn't just another one of my girlfriends, I hope she is the one. And that smile, God that smile." _Helia thought to himself as he watched flora push the girls and walk back over to me.

"Quiter!" They yelled at her. She laughed then turned around and stuck her tongue out at them. I smiled. She is so beautiful.

"God that was a workout!" She sighed as she collapsed on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her.

"So Christmas is coming up soon, what do you want?" Helia asked. I thought about it for a moment, there was honestly nothing better he could give me then our awesome relationship.

"Hmm, Just you." I said with a smile and scrunched up my face when he kissed my nose. I looked down at my phone, with helia set as my backround, and checked the time.

"Girls come on, we gotta leave." I called as we stood up and helia grabbed my hand. We had decided to walk since the park wasn't that far from our houses.

"Awww!" They whined, running in front of us. We made it home and rose said goodbye to Jamie.

"By Jamie, ill see you tomorrow!" Rose yelled as she began walking next door. I looked at helia and he had a small frown on his face.

"Aww," I began, kissing his nose.

"I will be back in a minute, let me pack my bag." I said kissing him briefly and then running over my house. I ran upstairs and packed a bag. I packed some clothes, a pillow and blanket, popcorn, and some movies, oh! And some chocolate. You con't have a flipping sleepover without any chocolate.

I ran downstairs, gave rose a hug, and kissed my grandparents on the cheek.

"Bye guys!" I yelled as I shut the door and threw my bag into the passenger seat of my car.

"My my, that girl is just like her mother. Beautiful, Smart, Funny, out going, and a really good cook!" Her grandma said as she watched flora run back over to helias house.

I ran upstairs to helia's room and walked in. He was laying on his stomach, on his bed texting. I crawled next to him and wrapped my arms around his firm chest.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you?" He said looking into my eyes.

"Yes im sure. But I gotta go or bloom's gonna kill me. Or even worse, Stella." I said as I got up. He got up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Ill miss you." He pouted.

"Ill miss you too. But ill see you tomorrow." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned in and so did I.

We kissed for about 6 minuets then pulled away. I smiled as he took my hand and we walked down the stairs. Helia had a small frown on his face because he didn't want me to leave. We walked downstairs to see Josh and Julie sitting on the couch and Jamie, playing with her toys.

"Whats wrong, Helia?" Julie said looking at us.

"He sad cause im leaving, so he is being a big baby." I said looking at him and sticking my tongue out.

"Real mature." He said and when they all looked away he stuck his tongue out at me. I Smiled and opened the door.

"Bye." I said as I started walking away, but he grabbed my hand and turned me towards him.

"Not so fast, nice try though." He smiled.

I smiled and brought his lips down to mine. It was hard not to turn it out into a make out sesh but we contained ourselves.

"Bye babes, Ill text you later." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye love, and you better." He said smiling at me.

"I love you." He called after me.

"Love you too." I said and got in my car and drove away. Beings that its winter time the sun was already down. I decided to be nice and stopped at starbucks to get all the girls and myself some awesome coffee. I mean come on! Starbucks is fricking awesome!.

"And that will be $10.78" The lady said. Yeah I know. Awesome coffee means awesome price too! Please note the sarcasm.

I handed her the money and placed the coffee into a two trays and carried them back out to my car. A couple minuets later I arrived at blooms house. I got the coffee and my bag and walked inside, I was surprised that everyone is here.

"Hey girls im here, I got some starbucks!" I yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Wooohoo! Thanks flo!" Musa said, running into the kitchen. The rest off the girls walked into the kitchen and said there thanks. I got one specifically made.

"Stell this is yours, Musa this is yours, Layla heres yours, Tecna here, And here you go bloom." I said and hopped up onto the long, large counter next to bloom.

"So what did you guys do today?" Layla asked.

"I hung out with timmy today." Tecna stated.

"Nabu and I went ice skating." Layla said.

"Brandon and I spent the whole day together." Stella said.

"Riv and I see watched a movie then had dinner together." Musa said.

"Sky and I spent the day together and then we had dinner with his parents." Bloom said.

"Well helia, the girls and I went out to breakfast, and then we went to the park." I stated.

"Awwww." they sang.

I rolled my eyes. "Isnt time to get jammys on?"

* * *

**A/N: sorry I had to cut it short but ill be posting the next chapter tomorrow morning as well as the stella/Brandon story**


	14. Sleep over!

**Flora/ No POV:**

"Yaaay! Jamy time!" Stella squealed. We all went upstairs and put on pajama's.

Tecna was wearing purple shorts with a Purple shirt.

Layla was wearing a pair of green pajama pants and a pink belly shirt.

Stella was wearing an orange night dress that went down to mid thigh.

Musa was wearing red basketball shorts and a hot pink crop top that showed her belly button.

Bloom had on Sky's football jersey which she had tied tight because its too big on her and a pair of sweat pants.

I had on Helia's mens pajama pants that were blue and black plaid, and they were tied tightly because there big on me, and a gray American eagle hoodie.

We all walked downstairs and popped in some movies.

"Oph, girls I almost forgot, I Brought chocolate!" I exclaimed, getting my bag.

"ahhh! Flo your are awesome!" Bloom said. I got out the chocolate and we watched some movies.

"Alright girls, gossip time!" Bloom exclaimed turning on vampire diaries and we sat on the floor in a circle.

"So, spill." Stella said.

"Alright girls guess what!?" Bloom said.

"what?"

"Sky got me a promise ring!" Bloom said, and showed us her hand which revealed a shiny small heart shaped diamond ring.

"Ahhhh! That's so cute!" Stella said.

"When did he give it to you?" I asked.

"last sunday, it was our 1 anniversary." Bloom blushed.

"Well I got a job." Musa said as everyone gaped, except for me cause I already knew.

"ahh! were so proud of you muse!" Bloom said.

We gossiped for a bit more about our boyfriends and school and stuff and we decided we were tired.

We all laid on the couches and I texted helia for the last time.

_"Alright baby, its about time I hit the hay. Im sooo tired."_

_"Alright love, goodnight princess."_

_"Goodnight(:"_

* * *

"Stella pleaseeeee! No more shopping, ill be broker then I was before!" Musa said but I laughed because it didn't make sense. Stella dragged us out of the house early because she wanted to go shopping. I was gonna have a lazy day so I kept the clothes I wearing on, but unfortunately it wasn't so lazy after all.

"Alright you guys are free to go, but make sure you pack your bags, this week is the field trip were taking to the Amazon, to test our skills in our Combat and Skill tactics class with Professor Polladium." Stella reminded As we went our separate ways. We are going to the Amazon to test our combat, survival, and skill tactics on this field trip.

I finally pulled into my drive way and got out.

"Hey gran gran, remember I wont be here for the next two weeks. Im going on that trip." I called from the stairs.

"Okay sweetie, just remember to call." She said. It was late so rose was in her room.

"Hey rose, I have to talk to you." I said as she sat up right.

"Im leaving for 2 weeks to go on the field trip, and I need to behave very nicely and listen to gran gran, grandpa, and mrs. Knightly." I said and she nodded.

"Ill miss you flora, remember to call me!" Rose said hugging me tightly. I hugged her back.

"Don't worry I will, see you soon my little flower, be good." I said and kissed her on her cheek.

"I love you Flora!"

"I love you too, little sister!"

I walked into my room. Packed 1 suitcase that was full of clothes for 2 weeks and another suitcase that was full of make up, accessories, hair brush, Straightner, curler, ect..

Once I finished packing, I set my 2 suitcases next to my book bag and went to close the curtains when I saw helia smiling with his window opened.

"Ahhhh!" I squealed to myself. Helia must of heard me cause I chuckled. I jumped out my window onto the tree and jumped into his window.

"Hey." He said as I tackled him into a hug.

"You done packin yet?" I asked as I plopped down onto his bed and he laid next to me.

"Yup, you?" He asked wrapping his arm around me and I laid my head on his chest, and I was rubbing my hand up and down his free arm.

"Yeaup, its just that Brittany and Amber will be on the trip. And you know how she hates me, But she claims she is in love with you." I said frowning a bit.

"Hey, look at me." He said and I still looked away. He put his finger under my chin and turned my head towards him.

"She may be in love with me, But im in love with you and only you. _Were _not going to let her ruin our relationship again, _Im_, gonna be with you and our group, and well rub it in her face that I love _you_ and only _you_." he said and I kissed him.

"Sound good?" He asked and I nodded and didn't bother to hold back the big smile that came.

"I gotta go and its getting late." I said getting up.

"Not before you give your beloved boyfriend a good bye kiss." Helia said wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"More like a goodbye make-out." I said as we broke away, he just smirked and winked.

"Goodbye, Helia."

"Goodbye love."

* * *

**A/N Sorry if you thought this chapter was short but traveling and there first assignment will be in the next chapter, and it may take sometime to get up but it will be up tomorrow. Bye!**


	15. The twist

**Flora POV:**

I am sooo confused right now, I haven't used my powers since my mom died. Ya I know what your thinking, powers? Yes well every girl at alfea is a fairy.

"But, Mrs. Faragonda, I haven't been to linphea in a long time, and I con't just leave my family like that." I said. Right now I was in Mrs. Faragonda's Office with my grandparents, rose, Mr. and Mrs. Knightly, Jamie, Helia,Mr. And Mrs. Earklyon, Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Mr. and Mrs. Solaria, Stella, Mr. and Mrs. Sparks, bloom, Tecna, Musa, and layla.

"Im sorry but all fairies and all specialist are reporting to Alfea, and red fountain in the magix realms. There is a great danger and im afraid we have no other choice to send you guys back home." She said.

"And you wont have to leave your familys, They will go back to your different realms because im sure the realms of earklyon, Solaria, and Sparks miss there king and queens."

I sighed and walked over to Rose and Jamie.

"Look, you guys I have to go, im gonna miss you guys, Have fun seeing you home realms, there very beautiful and I know you have never been there before. I love you guys." I said hugging them and my grandparents goodbye.

"Alright can all the family's step into this portal, it will take you to each of you home realms." Mrs faragonda said as they took all there stuff and went into the portal.

Greaaaaat, we gotta travel by bus to get to the nearest airport which is 3 Hours away, then we gotta sit on a damn plane for 5 hours. This sounds wonderful. Stella said.

"Umm Stella, Were taking a portal." Layla said.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You thought out loud." I said and we all laughed.

"Alright every one to the Auditorium." once everyone got there, Mrs. Faragonda made two portals.

"Will the specialists, Saladin, and cordota **(I guess that's his name)** Step into this portal, It will take you to red fountain."

I kissed Helia goodbye as well as the other girls did with there boyfriends.

"Goodbye, love." He waved as he stepped into the portal.

"Alright, fairies into this one."

We all stepped into the portal. Wow this is a lot to take in. I get to use my powers again. Wow.

"Alright for when you fight evil you will be put into groups, the winx will be one of the first groups put together. You fairies are the strongest fairies in the magic dimension." She said and Brittany scoffed.

**Time skip to 2 weeks later~**

"Hey, guys." I said as I plopped down on a bean bag in our dorm. It had been two weeks since we first started classes and today we just finished classes.

"Hey flora." Bloom said.

"Training is ruff." I said.

"Got that right." Musa said.

"Guys, what's that?" Tecna said as we saw ice crystals fly toward the girls outside.

"Hurry up, lets go!" Layla yelled as we ran outside to meet no other then Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

"Oh looky here sisters, looks like our dragon fire has arrived. Give us the dragon fire and we wont hurt you!" Icy said.

"Hell no!" Bloom yelled.

"Sorry but we Con't do that, and on the contrary, you guys look different, new look?" Stella said.

"AAAHHHGGG!" Stormy yelled and threw a lighting strike at us which we dodged.

"Winx Transformix!" We all yelled.

"Bloom! Fairy of the Dragon Fire!"

"Stella! Fairy of the Shinning Sun!"

"Flora! Fairy of Nature!"

"Musa! Fairy of Music!"

"Tecna! Fairy of Technology!"

"Layla! Fairy of Waves!"

"Sonar Blast!" Musa shouted and blasted sound waves around them making the witches cringe.

"Digital Trap!" Tecna shouted blasting a digital trap around the sound waves to make them last longer.

"Vine Coverage!" I yelled as I blasted vines to cover the digital trap to make it hold longer.

"Sunshine Blast!" Stella yelled, blinding the witches.

"AHHGGG!" They screamed.

"Morphix Wave!" Layla yelled and blasted a wave to make the trap bounce up and down.

"Firing Kick!" Bloom yelled and kicked fire from her foot and blasted them all the way in to the woods, Out of the range of Alfea.

"Whoo! We did it girls!" Layla said as we high fived.

"Nice job ladies." Professor Palladium said.

"Thank you, professor Palladium." We all said together.

"Yes, excellent job. You guys can have the day off tomorrow from classes, you ladies have been working very hard these past 3 weeks." Mrs. Faragonda said.

"But Ms. Faragonda, you cant let them just go have fun. They need to study!" Ms. Griselda said.

"Griselda leave the ladies alone, after all it wasn't you saving us from the trix now was it?" Ms. Faragonda said and we giggled.

"Hmph!" Griselda said and walked back into Alfea.

"Whoo!" We cheered after we transformed into our normal clothes.

"Hey you guys wanna go to the groovy fruity bar?" Bloom asked. I know what your thinking, isn't it music fruity bar? Well that's on earth, in magix theres a Groovy fruity bar.

"Yeah lets go get changed first." Musa said.

"No need girls." Stella said as she snapped and we were all wearing beautiful outfits.

"I call this clothing line, 'Solaria Rebel'" Stella said.

"We look, Bad. Ass." Musa said.

I was wearing black skinny jean shorts that had rips. A white shirt that ended right underneath my bra and it had 'Rebel' on it and a black leather jacket. I had on knee high converse high heels. Yes! They make them! My hair was out and parted into two parts on each side of my face and I had all my bangs to one side of my face.

"Stella these boots are awesome!" I squealed.

Musa was wearing Black ripped short shorts, black converses, and a hot pink shirt that had no sleeves and said 'Bad Decisions Good Intentions'. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had her bangs to the side.

"This shirt, it the shit, Stella!" Musa squealed. The rest of the girls outfits were the same, the had the same badass rebel look.

Hey tec, do you min calling up, the boys and tell them to meet us at the groovy fruity bar?" Musa asked.

"Sure thing." Tecna said and called up timmy.

"Hey timmy."

"Hey beautiful, Hey girls.

"Hi Timmy."

"We were wondering if you and the guys can meet us at the music fruity bar?"

"Sure thing well be there."

"Great"

And then they hung up. Stella made a portal and we got there. We waited outside for the boys. About 2 minuets later the boys pulled up on there leva bikes.

"Whoa, Hey there." Helia said and I blushed.

"Lets go inside." I said to everyone.

"Oh great, looks like we got company." Musa said.

"Look what the cat dragged in, or should I say rat." Brittany said as she stood up from her table with amber , and three other girls.

"Wow, cant we go anywere without you popping up?" Bloom said sarcastically.

"Whatever you losers." Brittany said.

"Well us losers can sing better then you." Bloom said.

"And we can dance better then you." Stella said.

"Alright fine then lets go!" Brittany yelled as the dance floor cleared.

"Flora your singing and dancing at the same time." Bloom said pushing me in front of everyone coming face to face with Brittany.

"Bring it." I said towards Brittany and winked.

"Damnn, I might have to switch girlfriends with you helia." Sky said.

"Ha ha, Keep dreaming." Helia said.

**Werk by jasmine V:**

You can't be pushin' up on it you betta werk if you want it _[x4]_

Don't even call me  
If you gotta bout 2/3 other boos  
Cause if you want me  
You gon' have to give more than usual  
Won't be no playin'  
Boy my time is just way too valuable

I don't like so don't try to be like the last guy way too comfortable

You wanna hold me  
If you wanna stand right next to me  
Gotta be the only  
Only chick in this room this room you'll see  
This room you'll see  
So if you want me,  
Gotta give gotta give me your everything  
Cause I need the right guy to be on the right side givin' it all to me

If you really want me  
I demand your responsibility  
If you really want me  
Takes a lot of moxy to bring me to my knees  
I said I said if you really want me  
Get ready get ready boy, you should elbow grease  
If you really want me  
Prove yourself you gotta make it real to me

You betta werk _[x16]_  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do, we did body rolls here and twerked

If you want me  
In my ear boy but make it clear to me  
It's how you gonna give  
A smile unless you keep it straight G with me  
I'm on a cuteness  
Way too old to be livin' in make believe

So don't be the wrong type cause I have a say  
Better find who's right for me

You wanna hold me  
If you really got what it takes  
Why don't you show me  
Go ahead boy go why don't you make my day  
Cause I've been waiting  
Long enough now it's time to take your place

Cause I need the right guy to be on the right side givin' it all to me

If you really want me  
I demand your responsibility  
If you really want me  
Takes a lot of moxy to bring me to my knees  
I said I said if you really want me  
Get ready get ready boy, you should elbow grease  
If you really want me  
Prove yourself you gotta make it real to me

You betta werk _[x16]_  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do

Step up to a cutie all the way turnt up  
Talkin' bout blue collars – manual labor!  
Gotta get a little dirty if you want my love  
Cause I'm worth it yeah!  
I'm so worth it yeah!

Let me see ya werk _[x8]_  
Break it out now werk _[x8]_

What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do baby  
What chu gon' go baby, tell me tell me watcha gon' do

You can't be pushin' up on it you betta werk if you want it _[x4]_

You betta werk

"Whooooo!" All the guys cheered.

"Go sexy!"

"Nice ass."

"They need to come here more often!"

That was the most clichés' thing I have ever done in my entire life.

* * *

**A/N sorry for the epic twist but please don't hate me!**


	16. Stolen

**A/N: OKay I understand that the last chapter was a bit confusing but the twist was that they aren't really humans, they have always been fairies. I wanted to surprise you guys sooo ya..**

**Flora POV:**

We were all in the club and I was sitting by myself looking at the winx. They are all having so much fun, but its like when I come I feel like a burden to them. Like I kill there fun, and like im useless. I have been feeling that way since the fight with the trix. I also remembered all those harsh and cruel things they said when I first came to the school on earth.

I sighed and walked outside and sat on the beach. Maybe I should go to linphea, see how rose is doing, I wonder how she is functioning without Jamie. I made a portal back to Alfea.

I walked into mine and blooms room and packed my bag. I said goodbye to my plants and left a letter for the winx,

_Dear winx,_

_I didn't have the guts to tell you in person but, im leaving. I don't know if I will come back but please don't worry. Im sorry that I have been a big burden on your guise's shoulder._

_I mean like im useless to the group, my powers aren't as great as yours. So please forgive me for all the trouble I caused, I know you guys wont miss me but ill miss you. Tell the specialist I said goodbye. I con't face helia but please tell him I love him very much, he should find someone better then me. Brittany was right, I don't deserve him. _

_Love, Flora._

I left the note in the living room and left. I waited outside of Alfea for the bus to come. About 10 minuets later the bus dropped me off in magix and I walked to the teleporter thingy to go to linphea.

"Well well well, if it isn't the hippy tree loving freak." Stormy spat.

"Can you guys just please leave me alone!" I shouted and tried to run.

"Ice spikes!" Icy yelled and a few ice spikes flew at me. I dodged all of them but one and it hit me on the stomach.

"Ahhhhgg!" I screamed in pain.

"Winx Transformix!" I yelled and transformed.

"Aww that's so cute, the nature freak thinks she can take us on all by herself. What are you gonna do? Blast us with your flower power?" Darcy said and they all laughed.

"Ahhhgg! Vine Septers!" I yelled and hit them.

I started flying away but they caught up to me.

"Optical illusion!" Darcy yelled and I suddenly felt really nauseous, really nauseous.

**Bloom POV:**

"Hey guys, have you seen flora?" Helia asked.

"Nope, she's probably back at the dorm, you guys wanna head back now?" I said. Everyone nodded and we got on the back of the boys leva bikes.

About 5 minuets later we arrived back to Alfea. I unlocked our dorm and went to mine and flora's room to see a note on the bed.

_Dear winx,_

_I didn't have the guts to tell you in person but, im leaving. I don't know if I will come back but please don't worry. Im sorry that I have been a big burden on your guise's shoulder._

_I mean like im useless to the group, my powers aren't as great as yours. So please forgive me for all the trouble I caused, I know you guys wont miss me but ill miss you. Tell the specialist I said goodbye. I con't face helia but please tell him I love him very much, he should find someone better then me. Brittany was right, I don't deserve him. _

_Love, Flora._

"No no no no no!" I screamed as tears rolled down my face.

"Babe, whats wrong?!" Sky said as he and the rest of the group came in.

"Is it from flora?" Helia asked urgently.

I simply nodded and handed the note to him. He read the note quickly and I saw his face, it went blank, and his eyes became dark.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he took put his phone and dialed her number.

"Answer the phone flora, answer the phone." He said in a deadly voice.

"AHHHH! Why couldn't you talk her out of it?!" Helia yelled, by now all the girls and guys read the note and the girls were silently crying.

"Helia you know we love that girl! And we didn't even know, she seemed so happy!" Bloom said. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at her picture that was set as my wallpaper.

Why did you do this to me, flora? You know I love you to death! nobody is better for me then you! Please, please come back, helia thought to himself.

**Flora POV:**

I woke up in a dark room. I felt something cold on my wrist and ankles. I was chained up. I looked down at myself and im still in winx form. Ughh! how am I gonna get out of this?

Suddenly I remembered, rose finally discovered that she is a fairy now, maybe I can...

* * *

**A/N: Oooooh! cliffy! I like the reviews so keep em coming**


	17. ripped away

**Flora POV:**

"Rosalina, please if you can here me, its not a dream. I need you to tell the winx I have been kidnapped. Trix." I said.

"AHHHHHG!" I screamed, it took all of my energy to send the message to rose.

"Well well well, the little pixies up." Icy said.

"Shut up icy, your worthless." I spat.

"You know I would say that's were you got it wrong but your not worthless. Your powers are great, and that's what were going to take from you.

"What? My powers? Great? How?" I asked.

"You see you and your little clan of pixies have that greatest powers the magic dimension has ever seen in fairies. And that's why were gonna take them."

"You must of fell of your broom stick and hit your head a little too hard." I said and laughed.

"You little bitch." Icy said and slapped me.

"Ah!" I said and swooped my leg under hers and she fell. Luckily she hit her head and was knocked out. I saw keys fall out of her pocket. I used my foot to sweep em' up towards my hand and grabbed them an unlocked the shackles.

I stood up and ran out the door. Hopefully im home bound, I thought wrong.

**Helia's POV:**

It had been 1 whole day since flora has been gone and I cant take it. Suddenly a portal appeared infront of me and Rose stepped out.

"Rose!" We all screamed, everyone has stayed here trying to reach flora, and to comfort the girls.

"Flora needs your guy's help. She has been kidnapped and she said something about something called 'the trix'." Rose said, as a tear rolled down her face.

"Wait how did she tell you?" Riven asked.

"Well my mother was the most powerful fairy of nature, Her powers were passed down into flora when she died, but flora already had powers so it made hers increase. When we found out I was also a fairy, we also found out that we can communicate telepathically." Rose said.

"Aww, rosey come here!" Bloom said and hugged her.

"How did you get here?" Layla asked.

"To my caculations, you may have strong powers but you con't produce a portal yet." Tecna said.

"Well Mrs. Knightly used her magic and made me a portal. But that's not important! Go find flora now! She is in great danger! and remember the trix!" Rose said and stepped back into the portal and it closed.

"Those fucking dirty witches." I seethed clenching my fist.

"Calm down man lets just go find them." Brandon said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But we need our weapons." Sky said.

"Hold on guys." Nabu said, and all of a sudden their weapons appeared in their hands.

"Thanks nabu!"

"Oh hold on guys," Stella said and snapped her fingers, and they were suddenly wearing their specialist gear.

"Nice work babe." Brandon said.

"Lets go!" I said running out to the balcony and jumping off of it onto my leva bike, and began my way to the trix's hide out. The others following behind.

**Flora POV:**

I ran out of the room to see Stormy and Darcy in the hallway walking towards the room I was in. I quickly stepped into another room and shut the door quietly.

"Shit! She escaped! Icy wake up!" Stormy shouted.

"Ugghhh! That little bitch made me get a bump on my head! She is so dead now.

I heard them walk by my door and I let out a breath.

"Spinning tornado!" Stormy shouted and a tornado slammed threw the door.

"Flying wind Blast!" I yelled and pushed the tornado back out into the hall. I found this pathway behind the door and ran down it.

"This way!" I heard Darcy shout. I ran as fast as I could but was met face to face with a ice wall.

"Ice shackles!" Icy shouted, and I was shackled again.

"Let her go!" I heard a familiar voice yell. Bloom! I saw the winx fly in and the specialist behind them.

"Harmonic Blast!" Musa yelled and my ice shackles broke off.

"Digital Bomb!" Tecna shouted and the trix fell on the ground.

"Trix convergents!" They shouted and held hands. Suddenly their was a tornado and it scooped up the winx, and they got hit with ice blades. The tornado faded and the winx were lying on the ground unconscious.

"AHHHGG!" Brandon yelled slicing stormy with his sword.

"AHH!" She yelled and threw lighting at Brandon.

"Trolls!" Darcy yelled and two giant trolls came out, Sky riven and timmy started fighting them.

"Nature Trap!" I screamed making the trap stronger as it hit stormy and darcy, trapping them. Nabu then did a spell to keep holding them in there longer and the winx regained consciousness again.

"Ice Blades!" Icy shouted and they came flying at me.

"Flora!" Helia shouted running over to me and pushing out of the way.

"Ahhhhh!" He screamed in pain.

"Fat chance pretty boy!" Icy shouted, and two ice blades stabbed him.

"Helia!" I screamed as I saw his body fall to the ground, blood staining his uniform.

"You can mess with me but you cant mess with my friends you stupid witch!" I yelled feeling raged. All of a sudden My eyes glowed pink and this pink light surrounded my body.

"Flower Rage!"

"Ahhh!" Icy said as she was stabbed by flower petals.

"Nature convergence!" I yelled and my body turned a darker shade of pink, and I knocked icy out with all my might, and the same happened to stormy and darcy.

"Lets go I need to get him back to Alfea!" I yelled picking up helia and flying him outside to his leva bike, after I stopped glowing. I laid him on the front of his leva bike and drove him back to Alfea.

"Mrs faragona! Help!" I yelled flying him into the nurses office and laying him onto the table.

"Guys get flora out of here!" Mrs. Faragonda said as riven and Brandon picked me up and took me back to our dorm.

"No! Helia! Let me go! HELIA!" I screamed, crying.

A few hours later, Mrs. Faragonda came up to our dorm.

"Flora, girls, specialists. I hate to tell you this but, Helia doesn't look like he is going to make it. Im very sorry." She said and turned away.

The girls started crying and the guys looked shocked. They all looked at me.

"Flora.." They began.

"Its all my fault!" I yelled crying.

"The ice should've stabbed me! Not him! Me!" I yelled.

I ran downstairs and into the nurses office, to see helia lying there. The others ran down after me and stood bye the door.

"Helia you cant leave me helia! Wake up!" I yelled rocking back in forth. I was furious!

All of a sudden his heart monitor started to pick up like really fast.

"Helia! Please helia! Don't go! I love you! Wake up!" I sobbed.

"BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeep."

"No! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Beeeeeeeeeeep..." The heart monitor stopped. The guys started silently crying.

"HELIA!" I screamed.

"HELIA!..."


	18. I will never lose you

**Flora POV:**

"Helia! Helia! Please helia don't go!" I yelled as bloom walked over to me.

"Somebody do something he is dying!" I screamed as Professor Saladin walked in with the guys trainer and Mrs. Faragonda.

Next thing I know everything turned black.

**2 hours later**

I woke up in my bed. I walked out of the bedroom to see the girls and specialists asleep in the living room. I looked at the clock and it said 1:05 am, I ran downstairs to the nurses office to see Mrs. Faragonda standing at the door.

"Mrs. F what happened, why was I upstairs? Is he okay? Please tell me he is okay!" I said as I started to cry again.

"Well Flora, You had a panic attack and passed out, Brandon carried you upstairs to you room. Professor Saladin, Helia's grandfather, managed to bring him back, But he still hasn't woken up yet." Mrs. Faragonda said then went back to her office. I breathed out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I opened the door and walked in. I used my magic to turn the normal chairs in one sofa/ chair. I layed down on it and held Helia's hand.

"If you ever leave me again, I will personally kill you." I said and giggled, then fell back asleep holding helia's hand.

* * *

I was woken up by someone coughing, I looked up and I saw that Helia was awake. I smiled a smile so big that my cheeks started to hurt.

"Ahhh! Your up!" I screamed and hugged him. He chuckled and smiled. I pulled back and cupped his face.

"You have no idea what you put me threw." I whispered, looking at him in his eyes, and tears falling out of mine.

"I'd do it all over again just to save you." He whispered back, wiping my tears away. I pulled his face closer to mine and we kissed. It felt so good to have his lips back to mine, the lips that I thought would never be touching mine again.

"If you ever leave me again, I will personally kill you." Helia said as we broke apart, I blushed because he heard the comment I made earlier, and we both laughed.

"IM not joking though." He said with a serious face, and I giggled.

"Just as long as you don't do it to me." I said and kissed him.

"Now get some rest, ill be back soon. The nurse said after you rest you can go back to red fountain but you have to take training lightly." I told him as I stood up.

"Wait." Helia said.

"You didn't give me my goodbye kiss." He smiled and I smiled back. I walked back over to his bed, and kissed him. I smiled at him and he smiled back as I walked to the door.

"Love you." I said.

"I love you too, princess."

Ahhh! Im so happy. I have to make sure I give an extra big hug and thanks to Saladin.

"Guys! Guys! Wake upppp. Wake uppp!" I yelled as I walked back into our dorm.

"Riven! Riven! Riven! Wake uppppp!" I yelled jumping on riven.

"Brandon! Come on Brandon wake up!" I yelled sitting on him.

"Okay okay! Im up!" Brandon yelled laughing.

"Guys guess what?!" I shouted jumping off of Brandon and standing in front of everyone.

"What?" they all asked.

"Helias Up! Helias up!" I cheered, and everyone laughed at my peppiness.

"That's great." Brandon said and all the girls gave me hugs. We all sat on the couches and watched some t.v, I was sitting in between an upside down musa, and bloom. Why was musa upside down? I don't know, don't ask (-_-)

**Helia POV:**

I walked out of the nurses office about an hour after my beautiful girlfriend left. I figured they would still be in the girls dorm room so I headed up that way. I saw Brittany in the main corridor so I picked up the pace a little.

"Helia! Wait up!" Brittany said running after me. I sighed and turned around.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to head up to my dorm, I can totally make you feel better." She winked. Gross.

"Okay #1. I don't even like you, #2 your gross, and 3, I have a girlfriend which you already know so goodybye." I said turning around.

"What do you even see in her, im so much better then her." Brittany said.

"Don't even compare my flora to you." I growled.

"She is beautiful, talented, smart, funny, outgoing, basically all the things you aren't. So leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped and continued to go up the stairs.

"Fine go back to your whore." She mumbled.

"Your the only whore I see." I replied and she looked taken back, I laughed.

I opened there dorm door to see them all sitting on the couch.

"Ahhhh! Helia!" All the girls, minus flora, screamed and ran over to me and gave me hugs.

"Hey bro." Riven said pulling me into a man hug. Sky, Brandon, and Timmy did the same thing.

"Never scare me again like that bro." Nabu said and pulled me into a man hug.

"Im sorry man, but I would do it again if it were to come to that." I replied.

"Awwww!" all the girls said and I looked over to flora and she was blushing.

I walked over to flora and grabbed her hand.

"We will be back soon." I said as we walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Flora asked wrapping both arms around my arm.

"For a walk." I replied easily and kissed her on her forehead.

"Flora, I have to talk to you." I said. Flora looked up at me with a small frown on her face and worry filled her big green eyes.

"Are, a-...are y- you, b..b..b.. breaking up with m-m- me?" She stuttered, Tears forming, I felt bad.

"No! God no! I wanted to know why you thought I didn't love you, because its not true, you know I love you with all my heart. And I don't know why you just don't believe me but its true, and I mean it. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too, its not that I don't believe you. Its just that it seems to good to be true, not even good, its more like perfect. I thought you deserved better then me, when I look at myself and then at the other girls, I have nothing that they have." She said looking down. I forced us to stop walking and I lifted up her chin.

"Don't ever say that. You are right, you have nothing that they have. You have it better and so much more. You really need to stop doubting yourself and give yourself some credit. I mean your perfect. Your beautiful, talented, funny, outgoing, smart, and not to mention brave and strong. You took down the tricks all by yourself. Oh, and what was that weird glowing state you went into. Im not saying it wasn't cool or anything but it was... unusual." I said. She smiled that smile that I love.

"I don't know, when you got hurt , it triggered something inside of me and I exploded." She said and we continued walking.

"Ohhh! Helia!, Its beautiful!" She said once we finally got to the place. It was in the forest infront of Alfea. It had a lake with rocks, grass, flowers, trees, animals, insects, and more flowers.

"This is where my dad took my mom all the time, when my mom went to Alfea and my dad went to Red Fountain." I said.

"Your mom went to Alfea?" Flora said as we sat down on the ground right next to the lake. I spread my legs and pulled flora inbetween them. I put my head on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist, keeping her close.

"Yeah, she isn't a fairy but she has got magic inside of her, there are kinds like her but we haven't figured out exactly what it is. We typically just call her a magical being." I said and she nodded. We watched scenery for a few and enjoyed the moment of being in each others arms, but it was getting close to sunset so we decided to start heading back.

"Wait." Flora said and took out her phone.

"I need a new picture of us." She said and I smiled. We got close together and I put my lips to flora's cheek and she smiled and snapped a picture. We headed back to Alfea and walked inside.

"When do you have to go back to red fountain?" She asked.

"Well my grandfather has given us this week off and im assuming you do too because Mrs. Faragonda and him had I talk?" I said and she smiled.

"Great! That means you get to stay with me! This will be sooo fun!" She beamed and I laughed at her happiness and pulled her into a kiss.

We walked back upstairs to the room and I swooped her off her feet.

"Ahhh!" She giggled. I love her laugh.

"Honey im home." I said toward riven, as I set flora down and walked through the door.

"Oh thank god, I was starting to get worried honey." Riven said and we all laughed.

"Hey you guys wanna go out to dinner?" Layla asked.

"Yeah." We all agreed.

"Ohh lets go to that cool restaurant in magix city." Musa said.

"But we didn't bring clothes." Timmy said.

"No problem, ill make a portal for you guys and you can go back to red fountain. And then when were done getting ready well send you another one." Bloom said.

"Okay, Bye babe." Sky said as she made a portal.

"See ya in about an hour, okay?" I said, she nodded but frowned. I lifted her up and gave her a kiss, she smiled into the kiss and I set her down.

"I love you!" She called after me.

"I love you too, princess." I said and walked into the portal. I arrived in mine and Rivens room. Although it may be December, it still is warm in magix, other realms may have changing seasons, but here all we have is sunshine and rain.

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I put on black cargo shorts, a white shirt, and a black vest. For shoes I had on black converses. I dried my long midnight blue hair and brushed it. Thank god I got my hair cut, I was starting look feminine. It was long still but its not as long as it used to be.

**(its the haircut he got in season 4, I changed his hair, yes I know cx)**

I went out into the guys's and my living room. Our dorms here at red fountain are the same as Alfea. We each have one huge dorm and 3 big bed rooms in it. Mine and Riven's, Timmy and Nabu's, and then Sky and Brandon's. I turned on the T.V and waited for the guys. About 9 minuets later the portal arrived.

"Come on guys! The portal's here!" I yelled as they came out and we went through the portal. I looked at flora and she looked beautiful. She was wearing Turquoise high waisted shorts, and a light blue blouse that was tied up at the end of, and blue converses. She had her hair in a high pony tail and she was wearing eye liner.

"You look nice." She said as she walked up to me.

"I would say the same thing but you look way better then nice." I winked and her face turned a light shade of pink.

I grabbed her hand and we walked outside. Stella snapped her fingers and our leva bikes appeared. I got on and pulled flora up and we drove to magix city.

"Hi name please?"

"Stella Solaria"

"Okay right this way." The man said and led us upstairs. I grabbed floras hand, and walked up the stairs. The guy led us to a very very very large balcony that had a table for 12 people to sit. We all sat down and beings that flora was sitting on the left of me she was sitting next to the end of the balcony. Even though it had bars to keep from falling she still moved her chair closer to mine.

I put my hand on her thigh and rubbed up and down with my thumb.

"Hiya, My name is Rue and I will be your waitress for today. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Beer"

"Beer"

"Be-"

"Just 6 beers, how about you girls?" Nabu said.

"We will all have cherry margaritas." Stella said.

"So 6 beers, and 6 cherry margaritas. Okay ill be right back." Rue said and walked off.

"Since when do you drink beer?" Flora smiled and asked me.

"Well I decided to let loose for once and be a normal aussie (Australian) for once and have one. But this wont happen to often" I replied kissing her cheek.

"Here's your guy's drinks. Have you decided what food you want?" Rue asked and we nodded. We all ordered and went back to talking.

"Mmm this taste soo good, try it." Flora said.

"Noopppe." I replied.

"Oh come on, its your favorite flavor." She said referring to cherry.

"Fine but only a sip" I said as I took a sip. It was actually very good but no man would fess up to liking a fruity girl drink.

"Its alright." I said.

"Now take a sip of this." I said handing her my beer.

"hell no, you are crazy." She said backing away.

"Aww come on, its a beer." I said as she took it and chugged a sip and put it back on the table.

"See Helia, she handled it better then you did." Nabu said.

"Oh ha ha." I said.

"Here Nabu, if you think your so big and bad, why don't you try it?" Layla said handing him her drink.

"Umm well you see, I uhhh... uhh." Nabu said.

"That's right Layla, stick to the girl power!" Musa said and we all laughed. Are food came and we ate.

"Hey, you guys wanna walk to downtown magix, to see the fireworks?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah! Fireworks!" Stella cheered.

"Oh great." Musa said.

"You don't wanna see the fire works, Muse?" Nabu said.

"No its not that, its just fireworks hurt my ears cause I have sonar ears. But I can use a spell or something." Musa said as we walked out of the restaurant.

I grabbed floras waist and pulled her closer to me. We finally got downtown an watched the fire works.

"You know I thought today would be the worst day ever, I thought I would lose you." Flora said looking up at me.

"I was thinking about how you would lose me and how I would never see you again, it was awful." She said.

"Flora Linphea, I will never lose you." I said and kissed her.


	19. What did i do?

**Helia POV:**

We were now back at the girls dorm and I was sitting on the floor with flora sitting in between my legs.

She laid her head against my chest and was rubbing her small tan fingers against my pale arm.

"Ugh, guys im soooo bored!" Musa said while tracing riven's jaw line.

"You guys wanna play a game?" Bloom asked.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Boring."

"Monopoly?"

"No.."

"would you rather?"

"Bingo!" I said and got up. Everyone groaned.

"Aww, come on guys it will be fun." I said.

We pushed the couches back and cleared off the circular table in the middle of the living room and sat around it.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Bloom asked

"123!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"Ha, riven you gotta go, you were the last one." Nabu laughed.

"Errr." Riven growled.

**I don't really know what to say so.. TIME SKIP TO AFTER THE GAME!~**

We finished the game and I was in Flora's bed, laying down with her. I was playing with her long carmel locks.

"I cant believe were going to spend the whole week together." She smiled and I wrapped my arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"I know and we can just lay here all day long." I said playfully and rubbed my hand up and down her leg.

"Ha ha, sorry but no. Were gonna do stuff." She said.

"Like what?"

I don't know, we could go back to gardenia and see how that place is doing. I wonder when there gonna except magic on earth.." She thought out loud.

"I don't know. Bu-" I was cut off by Brandon laying on us.

"Hi Brandon." Flora smiled, how could she not be annoyed by this?

"Hey flora." Brandon smiled back.

"Can I ask, why are you laying on us?" I asked and let out a little chuckle. I mean, he came out of the living room and in here to lay on us, its kinda funny.

"Oh, the others wanted you guys to come back out into the living room and I heard you guys talking so I didn't feel like interrupting your convo, so I decided to lay on you guys." He said simply.

Flora pushed Brandon off of us and onto the floor, she then laid her head on my chest and I laughed.

"Okay, ow!" Brandon said from the ground.

"Go tell the other well be out soon." I said laughing.

"Fine." He said and walked back out.

"Good job." I stated and kiss her forehead. We both got up walked back out into the living room.

"What do you guys want? Im tireddd!" Flora whined, laying on the carpet. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"We are all going to watch a movie!" Stella chirped happily. I love stella, she is my best friends girlfriend, but I hate her happiness. I mean its fine sometimes, but not all the time.

"Don't worry dude, we tried to stop her." Sky said putting a hand on my shoulder.

Stella popped in the movie, something about the hangover part 3, I wasn't really paying attention, I was to busy caressing flora's cheek. She had her head on my shoulder and her arms around my torso.

All of a sudden I felt small fingers on my stomach and I started laughing.

"Flora, stop tickling me." I Said trying to stop laughing.

"Or what?" She said.

"Or I will tickle you." I said simply and leaned closer to her.

"No way!" She said standing up and putting a hand on her. I love it when she gets sassy.

"Yes way!" I said running after her and into the bedroom.

"Ahh!" She screamed as I through her down on her bed, playfully. I got on top of her and leaned down to kiss her.

I pulled away and she whined.

"What was that for?" She pouted, god she is so adorable when she pouts.

"Come on, we gotta go back out there." I said.

"Whatever." she said and brushed passed me. She's mad now, greaaat. I walked back out there to see her sitting on the big sofa/chair by herself but the chair was next to bloom and they were talking.

There was a big open space next to her because she may be tall but she is small. Not in a bad way though, I actually love how small she is. That's weird but whatever.

I sat down next to her and she didn't acknowledge me. Great, still mad. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she stiffened then relaxed. I don't think she expected me to do that, I guess it scared her.

In her past relationship with some douchebag Andy that lives in Gardenia, abused her. She never told anyone except the girls, and when I started dating her they told me what had happened to her and they also said if I were to try any of that they would cut my hands off, litterly.

But everyone knows that I would never do anything like that, flora and I only had one fight, and that was when Brittany kissed me.

I brought her closer to me and even though she is still mad, she let me.

"Guys this movie is stupid." Flora stated.

"I agree with Flo." Musa said.

"Well what do you guys wanna do then? Its 8:00 at night, there's really nothing to do." Stella said.

"how about we go to bed!?" Flora asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Fine but were doing things tomorrow too, then." Stella grumbled as she walked into her private bedroom as everybody left. Flora got out of the chair and walked into the bedroom by herself. How long is she gonna be mad at me?

I got up and walked into the bed room to see her getting her pajamas on I leaned on the door frame and watched her. Even though she shares a room with bloom, there is this curtain thing that divides there equal sides, its always open, unless we come over. And we as in the guys and I.

She discarded her clothes to leave her in her black undergarments, she still didn't know I was in the room. I saw her walk over to my bag and I got curious, she dug through the bag and found my football jersey from our high school back in gardenia, Beings that Alfea and Red Fountain high school, **(I know but in this on its a highschool and college)**

She put on my jersey, number 5. There is a story behind my number. When I first saw Flora, I was in my house and I just got out of the shower. I was walking over to close my curtains when I looked across At the linpheas house hold, which only had a grandmother and a grandfather living in there, and I saw her looking out the window at me.

The first thing I noticed was her beauty, beautiful silky tan skin, long luscious carmel hair, and those mesmerizing green eyes. I then thought about how I never saw her before and if I did, I would surely remember that beautiful girl

I saw her quickly blush and shut her curtains, I then saw her the next day at school and I met her. The rest is history. Oops, I forgot to mention the football number part thingy, after I met her and she told me her name was flora, I thought it was the most beautiful-est name and I thought she was the most beautiful-est girl so when football started up I changed my number to 5.

Flora put my bag back on one of the two bean bags infront of her t.v. I walked over to her and hugged her from behind.

"Why are you mad at me?" I whispered putting my head on her shoulder. She looked down.

"Im not mad at you, im upset." She whispered back.

"why?" I asked with a frown because of the sad look on her face.

"Its not a big deal, its a little things that im _complaining_ about." She said, her voice cracking on complaining, and walked over to her mirror and taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"Flora, if your upset at me for something, I wanna know what I did wrong. Even if its just a little thing." I said walking over to her and grabbing her hands. She looked into my eyes and her eyes watered up, okay now I really feel bad. She looked down and refused to look at me. I saw a tear slide down her face as she turned away and got into bed.

My heart just broke, I hate seeing her cry. I stayed in the same place for a minuet and looked at her, I guess she didn't see but I saw more tears slide down her face and clutched onto my jersey.

I walked over to the bed and got in. I pulled her into a hug. She stayed there for a few moments then pulled away. I laid down and pulled her closer to me and she moved out of my reach.

"I love you." I said and she just nodded. What did I do? What happened?

She reached over and turned out the nightlight. I looked over at her and stared at her. She fell asleep about 10 minuets later, still holding onto my jersey like her life depended on it. I moved over to her, and kissed her on her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, you guys gotta review if you want me to update faster, cause I don't know if u like my story or not.**

**But what is it? What has go flora so upset? hmmm...**


	20. Unbreakable & Irreplacible

**Helia POV:**

I woke up to see me in flora's bed alone. I then felt a cool breeze enter the room and I looked up to see flora standing out on the balcony looking out. She sighed and wiped a tear. I sat up and braced my self for the coldness of the air cause I am shirtless.

"Flora," I began walking outside and lifting her chin up so she would look at me. She pulled away and looked down.

"Flora, babe, please tell me whats wrong? You are really scaring the hell out of me." I said pulling her closer. Her breathing started to get heavier and I was getting worried.

"ImSorryImSorry." She said really fast and walked off the balcony. I sighed and leaned on the railing.

"Please, someone tell me what I did wrong for heavens sake!" I shouted and punched the railing.

I walked back inside and got dressed. I put on khaki colored cargo short, and a green V-neck t-shirt. I walked out into the living room to see the girls leaving. I glanced at flora and she quickly looked away and walked out the door.

I sat on the couch and thought about what I could've done to upset set her. I mean like we were doing great and then, boom, everything, and I mean everything changed. Flora always lets me hold her close to me because if I don't she know I feel incomplete with the warm feel of her body next to mine.

"Dude, something's eating you. Spill." Riven said hopping on the couch from behind, followed by the other guys.

"I don't know man. Flora has been acting strange, like really strange. I asked her if she was mad at me and she said no, she said she was upset. I don't know what I did wrong." I sighed, putting my face in my hands.

"Don't worry dude, she'll tell you sooner or later. Don't sweat it dude." Brandon said putting his hand on my shoulder. The thing is, I am sweating it. The way she acts is just, too unusual for my liking, and for her part too. What the hell is going on?

**Flora POV:**

Its so true, everything she told me is so true.

"Flora please tell me whats wrong, honey. I can sense it and its not good. At all." Bloom said. All the girls and I went out shopping for a little bit. We were back at Alfea now and the rest of the girls went back up the stairs

"Yesterday when I was walking back up to my dorm to meet the girls and guys right before we went out to eat Brittany stopped me." I began

_Flashy Back_

_I was walking up the main corridor's stairs when someone said something to me and I turned around._

_"Looky here, if isn't the little whore that stole my man." I Brittany said. _

_I scoffed, "Look here, Brittany. If Helia liked you he wouldn't be with me now would he? The only thing you need to do is go get a life, and stay the hell outta mine!" I snapped at her._

_"Look im just trying to save you from a heartbreak. I ran into helia and we got into a conversation. I recall that he said to me: Don't worry babe, im only with flora to bang her and that's it babe._

_"That's not true! Helia would never do that to me and would never say that to you!" I yelled._

_"Whatever then, don't believe me. But there first move he is gonna make before breaking your heart is not wanting to spend time with you, especially alone time." She smirked and walked off._

_End of flashback._

"Honey coming from a person who has known helia since he still pee the bed. I know he would never do that." Bloom said.

"Yeah but the thing is, he tried to avoid spending alone time with me. And that's what Brittany said he would do." I said starting to cry. Bloom pulled me into a hug and I don't know what happened but I started shaking violently and I couldn't control it.

"Flora sweetie! Flora can you hear me!? Flora!?" Bloom said, all I could see was black but I could still here and feel everything.

I felt my body trembling.

**Helia POV:**

"Help! Somebody help!" I heard a voice call from downstairs.

"Guys that sounded like blooms voice." Sky said as we all stood up.

"Ill go check it out." Musa said and walked out the door. We all heard her gasp.

"FLORA!" Musa screamed and ran down the stairs. I ran out the room and down the stairs so fast I couldn't even imagined.

"Bloom what happened!?" I shouted as I saw flora's shaking body.

"I don't know!? I asked her why she was so upset and she said it was because Brittany said that she ran into you and you told her that you were just with flora to have sex with her then ditch her, she said that you weren't gonna spend any alone time with her and when flora asked you to stay in the bedroom with her you said no!"

That bitch Brittany.

"Is that true." Riven growled, sky and Brandon holding him back.

"No. Its not fucking true I told the bitch to leave me the hell alone!" I shouted at them.

"Flora, love, if you can here me, open your eyes okay? It helia, please open your eyes!" I yelled my eyes watering. Her eyes opened up.

"Im s- so- sorry." She stuttered and her eyes shut.

"FLORA?! NO FLORA LISTEN TO ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE DONT GO OPEN YOUR EYES!" I screamed. Brandon pulling me away from her and tears steaming down my face.

"No what are you doing! let me be with her! FLORA! flora I love you so much! don't go!" I shouted as he Brandon to me further away.

**Flora POV:**

Mom?" I questioned looking around. I was in a beautiful place, there were beautiful trees everywhere and grasses and bushes.

"Yes flora its me." My mom said walking over to me.

"Where am I? did I die?" I asked worrying a bit.

"No sweetie you didn't die, your in the spiritual realm. You have to understand, you are the most powerful nature fairy there is and there ever was. You also have to understand that there is a lot of what I assume you can call side affects to your, somewhat new powers. You were under a lot of stress so you triggered the fear affect. You have to know that Helia loves you very much. Very very much! and I love you to, see you soon." My mom said and vanished.

I woke up in the nurse's office to see all the winx on the side of my bed.

"Hey guys." I said sheepishly holding my head.

"Don't hey guys us, you scared the hell out of us!" Bloom said and all the girls hugged me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"6/7 hours. The guys are upstairs in our dorm, the nurse said that it wouldn't be good for him to come in here now." Musa said.

"And because of what happened, seeing him wouldn't be good right now." Stella said.

"Honey I know you probably don't wanna here it right now but its not fair to helia at all, you need to here his side of the intense situation." Layla said.

"After the nurses took you away we sat down with a very angry Brandon, a flaming riven, and a very upset and worried helia. We all talked and he told us that Brittany came up to him after he came out of the nurses office and tried to get him to come to her dorm." Bloom began and I scoffed, she is such a whore.

"And helia told her to basically go to hell and stay out of your guys life, and when he said that he didn't want to have alone time with you it was because he didn't want to get interrupted with us. He really wanted to have alone time but we interfered. " Bloom said.

"And helia said he would never do such a thing to because he really loves to death flora, like he said, he would die for you." Tecna said.

"After we talked with him a very angry bloom went to brittanys room, dragged her out by her hair, and we all took her to Mrs. F's office and we proved that she was liying with the truth seeking spell." Stella said.

"And mrs. F expelled her and before we kicked her out of the school I beat her ass and stella burned off her hair." Bloom said as she and stella high fived.

"Thanks girls, I love you guys." I said and we group hugged.

"Come on, I need to apologize to helia" I said to the girls and we went upstairs.

"Helia we have a surprise for you!" Bloom exclaimed happily and he stood up.

"What is it?" He asked persistently.

"See for your self." She smiled and the girls pushed me in. I blushed deeply from embarrassment and put my head down. I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. and then I was tackled into a bear hug.

**Helia POV:**

"Helia I got a surprise for you!" Bloom said.

"What is it?" I asked and I seen flora get pushed out of the hallway and I tackled her into a hug.

"I thought I lost you, I thought I lost you." I mumbled into her cherry smelling hair.

"Helia im so so sorry I didn't listen to you, and im sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She said as her eyes watered. I thought she must be tired so to grabbed her hand and took her into the bed room.

"It okay, I should be apologizing to you if any thing. You scared me to death flora. If you were die I would have probably gone with you. I felt like I was being tortured by somebody who was supposed to be good. I guess what im tryna say here is that I love you so much, never forget." I said scooping her up in my arms and bringing her face closer to mine.

"I love you too, you never forget that." I said as she crawled on top of me and kissed me. That night, well all I can say was that night we expressed how much we really loved each other.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter?**


	21. Epilogue

The winx and the Specialist have graduated highschool and collage.

They are all married They now live in there home planets and have there own little familys but they still visit each other almost every week.

Helia and Flora have to kids, a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Jason and the girl's name is McKenzie. Jason is 12 and McKenzie is 10.

Jason has short brown hair and mesmerizing blue eyes. McKenzie has long midnight blue hair with dazzling green eyes, she looks just like her mother but takes after her father. They all live in a beautiful house on Linphea.

Bloom and Sky have two kids, they have two girls, Taylor and Alex. They are both 10 and were born a day after one another.

Taylor has long blonde hair and beautiful cyan blue eyes. Alex has long firery red hair with ocean blue eyes. Alex is very hot headed just like her mother and Taylor is always getting into trouble as well as her sister. They all live in sparks in their castle because bloom is queen and sky is king. They all visit earklyon occasionally.

Stella and Brandon live in Solaria, in the famous Solarian castle. The have 3 kids, 2 boys and one girl.

Both boys, Tyler and Andrew, both have short blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl, Selena, Has long brown hair and golden eyes. Tyler and Andrew are both 13 and Selena is 12.

Musa and Riven are living in melody in a beautiful home. They have two boys, Jacob and Brad. Brad has short midnight blue hair and violet eyes. Jacob has short magenta hair and beautiful navy blue eyes. They are both 14 and have girlfriends.

Tecna and Timmy live on Tecna's home planet ( I forget the name) With one child. A girl.

Her name is Katelynn and she has long purple hair and orange eyes and she is 12. The all live in a beautiful house.

Finally Nabu and Layla live in tides and have 3 kids. 2 girls and 1 boy. Jamie, Nicki, and Justin.

Jamie and Nicki have pink hair just like there mother and have carmel colored eyes. Justin has brown hair like his father and chocolate brown eyes. Justin is 14 and the girls are 13.

Everybody is so happy with their lives. They faced a lot of danger put stuck together the whole time. I guess that really was, The High School Life.

_The end_

* * *

**A/N: Im crying right now, its over:( but I will make more stories I promise! love yall3**


	22. Should i make a sequal?

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I was just wondering if you guys think I should make a sequel to this story.**

**The vote is on!**

**Vote yes or no in the reviews and I will update shortly on what the answer is!**


End file.
